problème collant
by soldierhaze
Summary: Au bunker, les Winchester recoivent un arrivage d'armes, cadeaux des Hommes de Lettres pour obtenir leur sympathie. Ce jour-ci, Castiel revient de sa traque de Lucifer et se propose à tester les armes. Mauvaise idée. Dean et Castiel l'apprendront à leur dépend dans cette situation... Collante mais peut-etre providentielle pour leur ouvrir les yeux. DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

**Petite histoire se déroulant dans la saison 12 mais sans lien aux évenements qui se seraient deroulés dans cette saison. Juste pour pouvoir placer les Hommes de Lettres.**

 **J'ai eu cette idée en regardant la TV et je me suis dit que cela pourrait etre assez interessant avec Cas et Dean ! Cette fic sera completement différente de ma précédente, elle sera plus simple mais le sujet m'amusait ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture de ce petit prologue à l'histoire !**

 **Je posterais un chapitre par semaine et je remercie de s'etre occupée de mes fautes d'orthographes ! Merci Adelaide ! ;)**

 **couple : destiel bien evidemment**

 **disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **rated M pour au cas ou. Penche vers T.**

Castiel déclenche le cran d'arrêt du fusil à pompe qu'il observe avec minutie. A première vue, rien de bien différent d'un fusil à pompe classique, mise à part le symbole des Hommes de Lettres gravé dans le cuir de la crosse : même dimension, poids à peu près semblable, visée similaire.

Les Hommes de Lettre, doués pour inventer de nombreuses armes invraisemblables mais très pratiques, venaient d'envoyer une caisse remplie de différents prototypes à tester. Nouvelle technique de leur part pour obtenir la sympathie des Winchester.

Hélas, les deux frères avaient trop de boulot pour s'occuper de tester ces armes. Des recherches à faire sur le net par rapport à une nouvelle enquête, au grand dam de Dean qui ne rêvait que d'essayer ce fusil-lance-grenade à projection à bille d'eau bénite et de gros sel.

Et ce fut ce jour-là que Cas revint après plusieurs jours de recherches harassantes pour retrouver Lucifer, indétectable. Les frères étant occupés, l'ange s'était proposé pour descendre les armes à la salle de tir et en tester quelques-unes.

\- Sauf le lance grenade Cas ! Celui-là il est pour moi !

Sauf le lance grenade. Il avait donc lancé son dévolus sur ce fusil à pompe tout banal, avec ses cartouches par contre assez lourdes et étrangement équilibrées. Haussement d'épaules. Il verra bien ce que cela donne et ce dont-il s'agit. Castiel se place rapidement pour tirer puis en une fraction de seconde, tire en direction d'une cible située à une cinquantaine de mètre de lui.

Mais soudain dans un vacarme assourdissant l'arme lui explose à la figure et le projette dix mètres plus loin, l'envoyant contre le mur de plein fouet. Sa tête cogne violement le béton et il s'effondre au sol, restant immobile quelques secondes.

Rapidement, une silhouette apparait dans son champs de vision, s'accroupissant face à lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. _Dean_. Le regard de l'ange se focalise instantanément sur son ancien protégé, redevenant plus net.

\- Hey Cas ça va ? Qu'est -ce qu'il s'est passé là ?! Tu descends tester les armes et quelques minutes après on entend une explosion ! On croyait qu'on était attaqué !

Un regard d'incompréhension et d'une légère culpabilité traverse le regard bleu .

\- Je… désolé Dean. Mon but n'était pas de t'affoler. J'étais juste en train d'essayer le fusil à pompe lorsqu'il m'a explosé dans les mains et sous le coup, j'ai finis là.

\- Ouai et justement, c'était quoi cette arme-là ? Parce que vu l'état de ta tenue je vois pas trop à quoi ça nous servirait de balancer un peu de colle sur un groupe de vampire. C'est pas ça qui les maintiendraient longtemps, même si il y a du sang de mort dedans. Y a du sang de mort dedans ?

Suite à la remarque de Dean sur l'état de sa tenue, Castiel n'écoute pas la suite et jette un coup d'œil à son trench-coat, couvert d'une substance légèrement jaunâtre et assez collante en effet. Encore une partie de mojo qui va partir pour essayer de sauver ce pauvre trench-coat de la destruction.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que je continue mes recherches moi ! Brrr j'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça de ma vie. Entre essayer une arme qui a l'air trop cool et faire des recherches franchement… Mais bon ! Toi, tu vas aller te changer et essayer de te débarrasser de toutes cette colle puis tu viendras nous aider. On touche pas à ces armes avant d'avoir eu une petite discussion avec ces hommes de lettres anglais de mes deux.

Ayant finit de parler, Dean se redresse et tend la main droite vers Castiel, pouce vers le bas, pour l'aider à se relever. L'ange attrape solidement la main tendue avec sa main gauche et se relève en grimaçant, le sol tanguant encore un peu autour de lui.

Dean lui laisse quelques secondes pour se reprendre, tenant toujours sa main, puis après un hochement de tête positif de Castiel, desserre ses doigts, fait volte-face et se dirige rapidement vers la sortie.

Aussitôt, un poids le retient en arrière et le renvoit vers Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, l'air concentré, observant quelque chose. Dean suit son regard et aperçoit que la main de Castiel tient toujours fermement la sienne. C'est ce qui l'avait bloqué dans son élan pour partir. Froncement de sourcil de la part du brun.

\- Cas, tu veux bien me lâcher la main maintenant ? J'en ai besoin pour partir moi là.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Comment ça tu peux pas ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à lâcher ta main. Dean, je crois que j'avais de la colle du fusil sur ma main gauche. Justement celle que tu as attrapé.

\- Oh non.

\- Je crois qu'on est collé Dean. Et cette colle m'a l'air vraiment très…Collante.

\- Et merde.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite ! Les reviews font toujours plaisir :) et à dimanche prochain !**


	2. chapitre 2

**Hello people ! Chapitre 2 ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire donc juste bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ainsi que la suite !**

Après quelques minutes à tirer chacun de leur côté pour se débarrasser de cette foutue colle qui les retient l'un à l'autre, Dean se décide à aller demander de l'aide à Sam. Peut-être trouvera-t-il une solution.

Dean tire donc Castiel par la main, les doigts détendus seulement retenus par l'amas gluant, et les dirige vers la salle principale à l'étage. Une fois arrivés, le chasseur jette un bref regard autour de lui, cherchant Sam qui ne se trouve plus devant son ordinateur alors que l'écran est encore allumé. _Mais bon sang où est-il ?_

\- Il doit pas être bien loin ! Sûrement aller chercher une bière dans la cuisine. On va le rejoindre !

Aussitôt dit, Dean tire Castiel derrière lui qui ne semble pas si perturbé par cette situation…Collante. En tout cas par rapport au Winchester. _Il a bien raison ! En deux trois mouvements on aura trouvé un truc pour nous débarrasser de cette colle et on retournera à nos foutues recherches!_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean n'a pas vu le pilier en face de lui qu'il esquive à la dernière minute, passant à gauche… Alors que l'ange passe à droite.

Choc puis grognement de Dean agacé. Cette histoire commence à bien faire semblerait-il. La patience légendaire de l'ainé. Il rejoint rapidement Cas qui s'excuse, interrompu par une exclamation de voix, Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les gars, là ? Je t'ai entendus grogner Dean et Cas s'excuser, je me demandais ce que vous aviez…. Le regard de Sam descend vers les mains des deux interpellés, un léger sourire amusé qu'il tente de dissimuler apparaissant. … Ce que vous aviez encore fait. Mais vus comment vous vous tenez la main, il semblerait que ce n'est pas bien grave.

Clin d'œil de la part du géant en direction de son frère, Castiel ne comprenant pas ce qu'insinue le cadet. Dean rougit violemment, embarrassé, serrant la main de Castiel involontairement.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Sammy. Qu'importe ce que tu crois même ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! On a les mains collées l'une à l'autre. Nouvelle arme des hommes de lettre qui a explosé à la figure de Cas. Quand j'ai entendu l'explosion je suis descendu voir ce qu'il se passait, et je l'ai découvert comme ça, plein de colle. Sous le coup de l'explosion de l'arme il s'était retrouvé par terre donc je l'ai aidé à se relever. Manque de bol, il avait plein de cette putain de colle qui veut pas se décrocher sur la main. Faut que tu nous aide à trouver un trucs pour décoller ça. La panique transparait dans sa voix. On peut pas rester comme ça c'est juste pas possible.

\- Je sens que ça va être amusant pourtant, murmure Sam entre ses lèvres. Et je ne pense pas que ça t'embête tant que ça cette situation…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu parlais encore dans tes cheveux de fille, j'ai pas compris.

Sam sourit, peu crédule.

\- Rien, rien ! Allez venez là, on va vous décrocher !

Après plusieurs heures de tentatives, la team free will s'affale sur les chaises de la salle de recherche, Dean près de Cas, leurs mains toujours collées. Ils avaient tout tenté. En commençant avec le mojo de Cas qui n'enleva que la colle des vêtements, de la technique de grand-mère avec de l'eau chaude et des plantes censées ronger la colle, à la partie test de différentes lames effilées puis les sortilèges. Et niet, nada, nieno. Rien n'a fonctionné, la colle n'a pas bougé d'un gramme au grand désespoir de Dean qui ne faisait que se plaindre au fur et à mesure des heures sans résultat.

C'est donc un Dean de très mauvais poil qui observe sa main entravée avec agacement.

\- Rrrah je déteste ces hommes de lettre !! Plus jamais je n'accepterais une de leur foutues armes d'expérimentation à la noix ! Et plus jamais je ne te laisserai les essayer Cas, surtout ça ouai. Tu es tellement maladroit que c'était sûr qu'il y allait avoir un problème comme ça ! Les ennuis, tu les attires à des kilomètres de toutes façons.

Castiel, fatigué par ses heures remplies des plaintes de Dean qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son agacement, serre les dents et se retourne vivement vers son ancien protégé, blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ennuyé par cette situation qu'il faut m'accuser comme ça Dean ! N'importe quelle personne qui aurait essayé ce pistolet aurait été couvert de colle, et n'importe quelle personne venu l'aider ce serait retrouver coller avec elle. J'en ai marre de t'entendre geindre depuis au moins 5 heures.

\- Et bien si c'est ça tu n'as qu'à partir.

Castiel lance un rire moqueur.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Même si je pars de cette salle, tu me suivras ainsi que ton sale caractère d'aujourd'hui. Autant que je reste ici. Au moins y a Sam pour me tenir compagnie.

Dean se lève et se place face à Castiel. Les esprits s'échauffent.

\- Comment ça mon caractère pourris ? J'ai bien raison d'être de mauvaise humeur, non ? Déjà que la journée s'annonçait mal avec toutes ces foutues recherches à faire, toi qui reviens bredouille de ton investigation pour retrouver Lucifer, « monsieur qui d'habitude ne joue pas dans la discrétion », ma part de tarte qui avait un goût vraiment dégueu et cette fouttu histoire de colle maintenant, je pense que j'ai le droit d'être énervé !

\- MAIS PAS CONTRE MOI ! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT !

\- ET BIEN C'EST PEUT-ETRE CA LE PROBLEME, TU PENSES PAS ?!

Les voilà tous les deux debout, chacun dans l'espace personnel l'un de l'autre, leurs nez se collant presque sous la colère sous le regard passablement ennuyé de Sam. Subitement, un « poc » se fait entendre et leurs avant-bras aux mains collés se rapprochent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à comme s'aimanter.

Impossible de les décrocher.

\- Et merde on est encore plus collé ou quoi ?! lance Dean médusé, sa colère retombée instantanément.

\- Je...Il semblerait oui…

Sam attire leur attention, agitant sa bière.

\- On dirait que quand vous vous énervez l'un contre l'autre, vous vous collez un peu plus.

Dean lance un regard ahuri à son frère, passant de lui à son bras bloqué.

\- Faut qu'on fasse un truc Sam là, avant qu'on se retrouve collé, Cas et moi comme siamois.

\- C'est sûr que si cela continue comme ça…

Sam prend une mine pensive.

\- Mmh… Peut-être devrions nous demander de l'aide à Rowena. Elle doit bien posséder un sortilège pour les cas « d'emprisonnement couple » dans le livre des damnés, si on peut appeler ça comme ça .

\- Ah non ! Je refuse d'aller demander de l'aide à Rowena ! Elle risque encore de nous faire un sale coup ou tenter de récupérer le livre des damnés. Comme à chaque fois.

Castiel tire sur son bras collé pour attirer l'attention de Dean.

\- On a pas vraiment le choix. Sinon on risque de rester collé l'un à l'autre pendant peut-être le reste de notre vie.

Un frisson traverse le brun, s'imaginant à 60 ans toujours collé à l'ange, les yeux écarquillés.

\- O…Ok on ira la voir. Et... reprend-t-il en se tournant vers l'ange après une inspiration, excuse-moi pour m'être énervé contre toi mon pote, c'est pas ta faute tout ça.

Castiel lui presse brièvement la main et retourne s'asseoir, vite suivi par Dean qui doit coller sa chaise à la sienne. Sam reporte son attention à l'ordinateur portable placé face à lui, seul le bruit des touches du clavier perturbant le silence.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le géant s'arrête et observe son frère et Castiel, les sourcils levés.

\- Vous savez que je ne vais pas la retrouver en deux minutes, hein. Il me faudra au minimum une heure pour la localiser sachant qu'on n'a plus son numéro à cause d'un certain type bourru sur les bord qui n'aime pas s'allier avec les sorcières mais qui pourtant conserve le numéro du roi de l'enfer.

\- Je ne me sens pas du tout visé Sammy.

\- Etonnamment.

\- Résultat, occupez-vous un peu, vous me stressez à rester ici sans rien faire ni rien dire et à me fixer. Allez faire un tour, danser un tango ou je ne sais quoi, mais sortez de cette salle. Je t'appellerais Dean quand j'aurai trouvé.

Ce dernier s'apprête à répondre mais Sam reporte directement son regard sur son écran, se coupant des autres sciemment. Dean soupire bruyamment et tire Castiel vers la cuisine, une bonne bière leur fera du bien. Enfin, à lui surtout.

Il ouvre rapidement la porte du frigo avec sa main gauche et attrape comme il peut les deux boissons avant de rapidement les poser sur la table pour tenter de les décapsuler. Que sa main droite soit bloquée ou non, ce n'est pas ça qui empêcherait un Winchester de se servir à boire !

ll tend une des bouteilles à Castiel qui reste muré dans le silence et boit cul sec la moitié du contenu.

\- Bon, commence Dean. Qu'est-ce que l'on peut bien faire le temps que Sam trouve Rowena ? Parce que c'est pas contre toi, mais non merci le tango.

Castiel fronce des sourcils en faisant la moue, tapant le goulot de la bouteille contre ses lèvres, en pleine réflexion.

\- Et bien… L'impala semble avoir un peu souffert de votre dernière expédition au vu de toute la poussière et boue qui la recouvre. On pourrait la laver ?

\- Tu parles à mon cœur là. Ca va pas être de la tarte avec une main mais ça nous occupera !

Sur ce, Dean ce lève en tirant Castiel dans le mouvement, direction le garage du bunker.

Quelques minutes après avoir été cherché de quoi laver l'impala, les voilà en train de frotter sa belle carrosserie noire, de la mousse recouvrant la voiture et leurs bras aux manches retroussées. Soudain, de la mousse atterrie sur la figure de Dean qui se retourne brusquement vers Castiel, surpris.

\- C'est toi qui viens de me lancer de la mousse à la figure ?!

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est le fantôme du bunker. Il a soufflé sur ma main et a fait s'envoler la mousse vers toi. Le bunker est tellement ancien, tu dois bien te douter qu'il est hanté de fantômes d'hommes de lettres morts ici.

En disant cela, il garde son air neutre, au point que Dean hésite entre si il se fout de lui ou si c'est vrai. Mais subitement, une lumière éclaire le regard de l'ange, de l'amusement à l'état pur qui éclaircit ses si beau yeux bleus, un léger sourire qu'il tente de réprimer s'inscrivant sur son visage.

\- Oh mon dieu toi petit emplumé de mes deux….

-Ne blasphème pas Dean, lance Castiel dans un souffle en rigolant doucement.

Un sourire malicieux traverse le visage du chasseur, un plan de vengeance germant dans sa tête. Il regarde brièvement derrière lui et son regard s'accroche à un objet long trainant près du robinet, puis regarde de nouveau Castiel, avec un sourire malveillant. Séance tenante, Castiel semble percuter les intentions de Dean et ses yeux s'agrandissent.

\- Oh non Dean ! Tu ne vas pas… !

Un gésère d'eau explose contre le visage de l'ange, le faisant reculer avant qu'il puisse réagir. Aveuglé par l'impact. Il tente de se dissimuler derrière ses mains, mais une est prise par Dean. Ses mouvements sont ralentis par la puissance de l'eau. Rapidement il se trouve trempé des pieds à la tête lorsque Dean coupe l'eau du tuyau d'arrosage, finissant en lui envoyant de la mousse dans la figure, son rire lumineux emplissant la salle de voir la tête dépité de Castiel.

\- Vengeance !!! Fallait t'y attendre Cas !

Son rire se calme et il essuie ses larmes de joie en continuant de regarder Castiel.

\- Un fantôme du bunker. Mais ouai bien sur ! Mais tu as quand même réussit à me faire douter avec ton air sérieux.

Dean passe sa main libre dans les cheveux de l'ange pour enlever le gros de la mousse, tapant ses épaules pour faire sortir un peu l'eau du trench. Un léger rire lui traverse le corps, un sourire doux sur le visage.

Le regard de Castiel se fixe sur un point du visage de Dean et il passe délicatement son pouce droit contre son arcade sourcilière, enlevant les particules de mousse qui restaient sur le visage du Winchester. Le rire du brun se bloque dans sa gorge, avalant difficilement sa salive. Castiel finit d'enlever la mousse puis s'éloigne légèrement, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bon, nous devrions finir de nettoyer la voiture tu ne crois pas ? reprend Castiel. Réaction à la Castiel quoi. Mais cette fois, Dean ne peut s'éloigner à cause de leur mains.

\- Euhh… Ouai ouai ! Allons-y !

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean regarde fièrement sa voiture qui brille de mille feu. Ils l'avaient récuré de fond en comble, passant même sous les sièges ce qui n'avait pas été d'une très grande facilité ayant chacun une main bloquée. Mais ils y étaient arrivé après plusieurs contorsions.

\- Maintenant je pense qu'on a bien mérité de retourner dans le salon et on demandera à Sam d'aller acheter de bons burgers bien gras !

Ils marchent tous les deux en direction du salon et rejoignent Sam, toujours devant son ordinateur mais avec une bière bien fraiche visée dans la main et des feuilles étalées devant lui.

\- Alors quoi de neuf le nerd ? Tu as trouvé maman MacLeod ?

Le susnommé lève la tête vers eux, surpris.

\- Vous êtes là ? Je croyais que vous étiez sorti vu le temps que vous avez passez hors de ma vue !

\- Nope, on lavait Baby qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de polissage !

\- C'est pour ça que Cas est trempé ? Tu as confondu Castiel et la carrosserie de l'impala ou quoi ?

\- C'est de la faute du fantôme du bunker intervient Castiel. N'est-ce pas Dean ?

Un rire le traverse ce dernier, sourire de Castiel.

\- Oui Cas, c'est à cause du fantôme du bunker !

Un air perplexe s'installe sur la visage de Sam.

\- Je n'aurais pas plus d'informations c'est ça ? Quoique vous ayez fait en tout cas, ça a joué sur le sort. Vous n'avez plus les avant-bras collés l'un à l'autre, seulement vos mains .

Les deux aveugles regardent subitement leur bras et restent déconcerté devant ce fait qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué. Effectivement, leur avant-bras se sont décrochés l'un de l'autre.

\- M…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça se décolle ?! J'avais même pas remarqué lance Dean.

\- Peut-être un des produits que tu avais sortis quand on a lavé l'impala suggère Castiel.

\- Non, non ça aurait aussi décollé nos mains vu qu'on avait aussi de la mousse dessus.

\- Rowena nous le dira demain les gars signal Sam en fermant son ordinateur. Je l'ai localisée tout à l'heure, elle se planque dans un motel du Wyoming, à Cheyenne. Bon souvenir de cette ville n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Un grognement lui répond.

\- Bon ! Je pense que tout ceci vous as donné faim ! Moi je rêve de manger une bonne salade !

\- Herbivore.

\- Il faut manger des légumes Dean. Et non, les frites ne sont pas totalement des légumes étant pleines de graisses, le blé y en a pas vraiment dans le pain du burger et les tomates, je sais pas si on peut les considérer vraiment comme des tomates avec les OGM. Des légumes c'est censés apporter des vitamines, des nutriments bon pour la santé si tu ne sais plus ce que sait.

\- Mais…J'ai même pas pu lancer mes arguments.

\- Dans tous les cas tu sais très bien que je t'aurais répondu ça, c'est toujours la même chose.

Castiel s'incruste dans la conversation.

\- Comme pour pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Sam sait très bien que tu vas faire ciseaux.

Gloussement de la part de Sam, moue bougonne sur le visage du brun.

\- Allez, je commande !

Quelques instants après, les voilà attablés à rigoler, Dean tenant toujours la main de Cas en mangeant son burger bien gras au grand désarroi de Sam, ce qui les fait éclater de rire. Demain ils iront voir Rowena, elle les aidera à se débarrasser du sort, de plein grès ou non.

 **Alors ? J'adore mettre Sam en shippeur ! Avec le caractère un peu sanguin de Dean, cela s'annonce bien partie pour la suite :).** **Une petite review ? Ca fait toujours plaisir ! A dimanche prochain !**


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 ! Les voilà partis obtenir des renseignements auprès de Rowena.**

 **Desolé du retard, je viens d'arriver France je n'avais pas de connexion internet. Bonne lecture**

[Le lendemain]

Dean plante d'un air bougon sa fourchette dans le jaune de son œuf au plat qui coule comme s'il pleurait. _Je t'ai crevé l'œil, mais tu continues quand même à te foutre de moi avec ton sourire en bacon. Pas possible._

-Dean laisse ce pauvre œuf tranquille, ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu as mal dormi.

-Ouai Cas, je sais. Mais ça m'énerve de le voir se foutre de ma gueule à cause de ma tête de déterré.

-Tu pouvais dormir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu étais aussi tendu.

-Je ne suis pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un, encore moins en lui tenant la main. Et en plus on avait pas de place le lit est trop petit pour deux personnes.

Castiel fronce les sourcils, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise près de Dean.

\- Pourtant tu ne sembles pas gêné de dormir avec des femmes que tu connais à peine ou avec Sam lorsqu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Et le lit n'était pas vraiment petit, je me tenais à un bras de toi au début. C'est toi qui a replié ton bras et m'a donc tiré plus près de toi. Et je n'étais pas dans ce que tu appelle ton « espace personnel ». Castiel appuie son propos en mimant des guillemets.

-Cas, prendre mes conquêtes n'est pas le meilleur exemple du monde, loin de là. Et Sam est mon frère, j'ai passé mon enfance entière à dormir avec lui pour le protéger des monstres et de ses cauchemars.

-Et dormir avec un ami ça t'embêtes ?

-Je…

-Bonjour les gars ! Déjà levés ? Pressés d'aller voir Rowena il semblerait.

Sam rentre dans la salle, coupant court les paroles de Dean, Castiel le regardant en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement ennuyé de l'intrusion de Sam qui coupa les explications qui auraient été laborieuse de Dean.

Les garçons finissent rapidement leur petit déjeuné puis partent en direction du garage pour faire une visite surprise à la sorcière.

Dean ouvre fluidement la portière conductrice de la voiture et se tourne vers Cas, le regardant avec insistance.

-Quoi ?

-Vas y monte. Tu peux passer que par là pour atteindre la place passager.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je passe par là ? Tu ne vas pas conduire quand même ? Sam peut le faire !

Dean lance un regard abasourdi à Castiel.

-Attends mais je laisse personne conduire mon bébé moi hein ! T'imagines si il la raye ?! Non non non ! Je la conduis, un point c'est tous ! Je peux largement conduire avec une seule main et si j'ai besoin de la droite pour le levier de vitesse, et bien on se débrouillera avec nos deux mains collées et puis voilà ! C'est pas pour ça que je suis devenu handicapé hein !

-Dis celui qui disais justement l'inverse lorsqu'il mangeait hier soir.

-C'est pas pareil Sam. Façon je conduis et puis voilà. Et non, on ne décide pas de qui conduit en faisant pierre-feuille-ciseaux, je vais encore perdre.

Personne ne répond, chacun sachant qu'il a raison pour ce dernier point et attendant que l'un se décide à réagir. Castiel ferme brièvement les yeux en murmurant _entêté_ entre ses dents puis grimpe dans la voiture en passant par le siège conducteur, tirant le chasseur qui manque de s'affaler sur lui avec le levier de vitesse dans le ventre. Un léger merci passe les lèvres de Dean qui s'assoie confortablement à sa place habituel, la main gauche glissant amoureusement sur le volant en cuir de l'impala.

La portière arrière claque et la voiture s'affaisse légèrement sous le poids de Sam qui s'installe en silence, lançant un regard désapprobateur à Dean dans le rétroviseur, qui l'évite royalement. La voiture démarre dans un ronronnement et se déplace vers la sortie, partit pour au moins une journée de voiture.

Plusieurs heures de trajet plus tard, le silence remplit toujours l'habitacle de la voiture. Dean jette un regard à la radio mais hésite, sa main étant bloquée par celle de Castiel. Il hausse des épaules et déplace leur main en attrapant maladroitement entre ses doigts le bouton pour actionner la radio.

Castiel se tourne vers lui et l'aide à mettre l'appareil en route. La musique traverse soudainement l'intérieur de la voiture. Le son à fond. Et du ACDC à fond n'est pas la chose la plus douce qui existe pour les tympans. L'ange écarte leurs mains du bouton pour rapidement baisser le son avec sa main libre, son visage crispé sous l'intensité de la musique trop forte pour son ouïe d'ange.

-Cas tu peux remonter un peu, on entend plus rien là.

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel comme lui seul sait le faire mais remonte tout de même un peu le son, " highway to hell " faisant taper les doigts du Winchester contre son volant en suivant le rythme.

Assez vite, ils arrivent dans une ville et Dean doit donc ralentir. Instinctivement il décale sa main droite vers le levier de vitesse pour en changer mais la main de Castiel rencontre avec force le levier. _Et merde. Les mains j'avais oublié._

-Euh Cas s'il te plaît tu peux t'occuper du levier de vitesse avec ta main droite ? Parce qu'avec nos deux mains je vais pas y arriver.

-Bien sur.

L'ange se contorsionne pour attraper le levier dans sa main et change rapidement de vitesse, semblant sur de lui.

Un grand bruit résonne à l'avant de la voiture qui cale d'un coup sec, les envoyant contre le tableau de bord, Sam se prenant l'appui tête pleine figure dans un bruit sourd.

-Oww qu'est ce vous avez fait les gars ?

-Ouai Cas qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?! Pourquoi tu a débraillé aussi vite tu as fais caler Baby !

-Je… Désolé Dean je ne savais pas.

-Raaaahhh ! Le brun se frappe le front contre le volant semblant tenter de se retenir de crier sur Castiel. Allez viens on descend il faut que je m'occupe de ça !

Il s'extirpe rapidement de la voiture, tirant Castiel avec lui qui manque de finir par terre. Il ouvre le capot et un nuage de vapeur chaude leur arrive en pleine figure, les faisant reculer précipitamment.

-Roh c'est pas bon ça… Pas bon du tout. Faut que j'essaye de la redémarrer.

Il fait volte face et, empêtré dans ses mouvements par Castiel, se heurte contre la voiture tout en tournant la clé de contacte. Rien.

-Et vas falloir que j'appelle un garagiste maintenant. Comme ci on avait du temps à perdre !

-Dean, calmes toi. T'énerver ne vas pas réparer l'impala, répond Sam.

-Je sais je sais !

Il jette un regard à Castiel, tentant de cacher sa légère rancœur. Mais c'est sans connaître Castiel qui sait lire à travers l'âme de son ancien protégé. De la mélancolie le traverse, il détourne la tête.

Séance tenante, Castiel redresse la tête d'un air alerte et observe leur mains collées. Il se recule brusquement lorsqu'un " pop " résonne et tente de les rapprocher. L'ange fait un pas de coté et se prend de plein fouet l'impala dans le dos, Dean finissant encore par lui rentrer dedans. Ça devient une véritable manie.

La main du chasseur cramponne le col de l'ange pour ne pas lui tomber dessus, leur visage à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Le souffle de Castiel caresse les joues de Dean, qui semble figé. Il cligne des yeux et se recule rapidement, repoussant Cas contre la voiture pour prendre de la distance.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire là ?

-Tu était énervé contre moi, j'ai donc senti une force se canaliser entre nos mains et dans un reflex j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi pour que ne se retrouve pas de nouveau avec les avants bras collés. Et on dirait que j'ai plus ou moins réussi, nous n'avons que les poignets d'attaché.

Dean tire sur leur mains pour vérifier ce que dit Castiel, et effectivement leur poignets sont collés. Il faut absolument qu'ils rejoignent Rowena sinon Dean risque de péter un câble et Castiel risquerait fortement de tous se prendre dans la figure même si Dean n'est pas réellement en colère contre lui. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ils se retrouvent dans cette situation.

Quoique… C'est lui qui a utilisé cette arme est… _Non non ! C'est ces foutu Hommes de Lettres un point c'est tout !_ Le chasseur s'éloigne de la voiture en tirant doucement Castiel avec lui pour libérer la portière arrière et permettre à Sam de sortir.

-Le moteur a pas apprécié. Il faut que j'appelle un garagiste pour qu'il vienne chercher Baby et nous répare ça rapidement. Je ne pense pas que ça lui pendra énormément de temps, elle sera sûrement prête dans la soirée. En attendant allons chercher Rowena qu'on règle la situation une bonne fois pour toute . Et Cas, y a pas de levier de vitesse sur ta Lincoln continental ? rappelle moi de t'apprendre ok ?

L'ange cligne des yeux en guise de réponse muette.

Une dizaine de minutes après le bref coup de fil de Dean, le garagiste est arrivé pour embarquer la voiture sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Dean.

-Mec il arrivera rien à l'impala t'en fait pas.

-Ouai je sais Sam mais on sait jamais.

Sam tire une moue d'incompréhension face à l'illogisme de la phrase de son frère puis hausse les épaules, ça ne sert à rien de chercher. Dés qu'on touche à Baby, il n'y a plus de logique chez Dean.

Tous les trois partent donc en direction du motel où loge la sorcière. Arrivé à l'accueil, Sam se charge de demander la chambre de Rowena au réceptionniste qui désigne le bâtiment à leur gauche et annonce la porte 34bis. Dean plonge sa main sous sa veste et attrape la crosse de son Beretta à balles anti-sorcières. C'est l'heure de demander quelques services.Le chasseur s'avance et tape contre la porte.

-Room service !

Des pas se font entendre de l'autre coté.

-Passez votre chemin je n'ai rien demandé.

Les trois hommes se lancent un regard entendus. C'est bien la voix de la sorcière.

-C'est une livraison ! Un livre il semblerait, y a une sorte de couverture en cuir bizarre et un drôle de symbole sur la couverture. A l'intérieur y a…

Le cliquetis des verrous résonne et la porte s'entrebâille légèrement, laissant apparaître le visage de Rowena. Pas le temps pour elle de refermer la porte en reconnaissant les chasseurs, Dean donne un violent coup de pieds dans la porte, l'ouvrant en grand. La rousse ramasse des herbes qui trainaient sur la table et se lance dans une incantations vivement stoppée par Castiel qui appuie sa lame angélique contre son cou.

-Et bien c'est comme ça que l'on accueille des invités ? Lance Dean. En tentant de leur lancer un sort ?

-C'est sûr que de me menacer avec une lame est tout aussi poli.

Castiel appuie plus fortement sa lame contre la gorge de la femme, resserrant son emprise.

-Il se trouve que l'on a besoin d'un sortilège dans le livre des damnés. Et donc de toi pour le réaliser lui répond Castiel.

-Un service ? Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne en échange l'ange ?

-Ta vie.

Elle soupire d'agacement.

-A chaque fois la même rengaine, et à chaque fois je ne peux rien dire.

Dean se place devant elle.

-Alors ?

-Que veux tu ? Je suis obligée d'accepter lance-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

\- Tu auras intérêt à ne pas te moquer de nous comme tu as déjà essayé de le faire par le passé, parce que là on ne te laisseras pas t'en sortir ce coup-ci.

-Quel est votre problème ?

Castiel enlève sa lame du cou de Rowena et retourne se placer près de Dean qui a poussé la rousse vers une chaise pour qu'elle s'assoie. Sam reste en retrait pour surveiller la porte, s'appuyant dessus.

-On a besoin d'un sortilège qui pourrait décoller nos mains, à Cas et moi. Il a essayé une arme des hommes de lettres qui lui a explosé a la figure et il s'est retrouvé avec cette colle visqueuse partout sur le corps. Je l'ai aidé à se relever et malheureusement ma main est restée collée. A la manière classique on a pas réussit à se décrocher, donc on tente un sortilège. Il doit bien y en avoir pour ça dans le livre des damnés.

Sam depuis sa place tape contre une sacoche posée à ses pieds, déformée par un objet volumineux.

Rowena reste silencieuse et son regard dérive vers les mains des deux hommes, soudées l'une à l'autre et leurs doigts entremêlés. Un léger sourire se créer sur son visage.

-Et bien et bien et bien ! Quelle drôle d'histoire ! On pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agit d'une invention de ta part, Dean Winchester. Montrez moi vos mains les deux tourtereaux.

Dean se redresse d'un air légèrement scandalisé, Sam riant en silence derrière. Castiel lève les yeux au ciel et tend leur main vers la sorcière qui les observent sous toutes les coutures, psalmodiant dans une langue inconnue.

-Mmhh… C'est bien ce que je pensais. La magie ne peut rien faire pour vous mes chers.

-Q…Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu n'as même pas regarder le livre !

-Et bien quoi, on ne me croit pas ? tu préfère que je te lance un autre sort qui te transformerait en un gentil petit lapin ? dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

-Laisse Dean tranquille Rowena lance Castiel en récupérant leur main et se plaçant légèrement devant Dean d'un air protecteur. Réponds plutôt à sa question.

-Du calme du calme. Si je ne peux même plus rire un peu… Je connais ce sort Dean. Ce sort sert à rapprocher les gens en quelques sorte. Il créer une osmose entre les deux âmes qui sont liés par leur corps physique. Il fonctionne énormément lorsqu'il y a une tension entre les deux individus touché par se sort. Si il y a des disputes ou d'autres éléments dans ce genre, le sort se remet à fonctionner et colle les individus un peu plus jusqu'à qu'ils se retrouvent complètement collés et ne peuvent plus jamais ce décoller.

Castiel jette un regard à Dean et prend la parole.

-Que faut-il pour inverser le processus ?

-De l'amour.

Un silence de surprise traverse la salle, Dean les yeux écarquillés et Castiel semblant accuser le coup.

-De… De l'amour ? Répète Sam qui ne rigole plus.

-Oui. De l'amitié est considérée comme de l'amour, la fraternité aussi je vous le rappelle. En un mot il suffit d'effacer cette tension qui règne entre vous deux pour que le sort disparaisse. Faites des choses ensemble, réconciliez vous si vous êtes en dispute ou que sais-je ? En résultat, c'est la seule solution. Maintenant que je vous ait aidé, pourriez vous disparaître de ma chambre sil-vous-plaît ? Elle commence déjà à empester le chasseur, c'est très désagréable.

Elle plisse du nez pour appuyer ses propos. Sam hoche de la tête et la remercie en tirant son frère avec lui qui semble se reprendre.

Une fois dehors, le Winchester se tourne vers Castiel.

-Donc il faut juste qu'on fasse des trucs ensemble et que cela se passe bien en gros c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que nos bras s'étaient décollés quand on lavait la voiture ? Parce que ça réanimé note amitié ?

-Peut-être Dean ; c'est même fort probable. Il faut donc qu'on continue comme ça et que l'on arrête de ce disputer alors je pense.

-Ok. Bon. Je…Je m'excuse de t'avoir légèrement engueulé à cause de la voiture et aussi hier quand on cherchait comment se débarrasser de ce truc. Tous ça c'est pas ta faute et c'est pas en me défoulant sur toi que ça changerait quelque chose. Il se passe la main sur la nuque d'un air gêné. Excuse moi mon pote.

Cas pose sa main libre sur l'épaule gauche de Dean.

-Tu es pardonné Dean. Tu sais bien que je te pardonnes tout le temps, que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir bien longtemps. Il lance un sourire à Dean puis se détourne. En attendant de trouver des choses pour nous débarrasser du sortilège, qu'est ce que vous diriez d'aller manger quelques choses ? Il est plus de midi et je suis sûr que vous êtes affamé.

-Bien dit Cas ! Tu sais parler à mon estomac ! Allons manger de bon burger avec une bière bien fraîche.

Tous acquiescent et il se mettent en route à la recherche d'un restaurant, Castiel près de Dean, serrant toujours sa main collée.

Rowena tire un peu plus le rideau pour mieux les voir partir, amusée. Le regard de Castiel ne lui avait pas échappé lorsqu'elle avait volontairement utilisé le mot amour, qu'il fallait qu'ils ressentent quelques chose entre eux. Sam non plus, de son point l'avait vu. Un regard troublé, se perdant légèrement en essayant de comprendre.

Rowena est sûr que le cœur de l'ange du seigneur s'est légèrement emballé lors de ses paroles. Un sourire lui traverse le visage. Quelle drôle d'histoire qui semble se créer à l'horizon.

Dean s'affale sur la banquette du diner en poussant un soupir de contentement, inspirant à plein poumon l'air emplie de graisse de bacon, de frite et de steak. Tous ce que Sam aime bien-sûr. Castiel s'assoie doucement à coté de l'aîné, regardant les alentours. Le diner semble amical, les serveurs sont souriants et les personnes installées semblent être des habitués.

Les deux chasseurs ramassent les menus qui traînent sur la table et les lisent en diagonale pour choisir quelque chose, Dean salivant en avance. Quelques minutes après, une serveuse petite mais élancée aux longs cheveux brun chocolat et yeux vert pétillants vient à leur table pour leur demander ce qu'ils veulent manger.

-Votre triple burger extra fromage au bacon. Avec une part de votre tarte aux pommes.

-Bon choix. Ce burger est le meilleur de notre carte ainsi que le plus apprécié et notre tarte est faite maison. Pour vous monsieur, dit la serveuse en se tournant vers Sam, toujours en souriant aimablement.

-Je prendrais le Beef burger avec les oignons.

-C'est noté ! Et vous monsieur ?

Castiel sursaute et regarde la serveuse, s'apercevant qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

-Il ne prendra rien, comme d'hab Cas hein ? demande Dean à l'intéressé, se tournant vers lui.

-Je… Si. Je vais prendre comme toi.

Les Winchester se regardent d'un air surpris. Sam fronce des sourcils.

-On croyait que tu n'aimais pas à cause…Du goût tu sais. Il chuchote, se penchant vers l'ange sous le regard de la serveuse. Les molécules.

L'ange hausse des épaules.

-Oui mais Dean à l'air de trouver son burger tellement bon alors qu'il ne l'a jamais goûté que j'ai bien envie de tester aussi. Et puis, la nourriture me manque. J'adorais les burgers.

-Bon choix ! lance la serveuse. Vous verrez vous ne le regretterez pas ! Autre chose ?

Dean se tourne vers elle et lui adresse son plus beau sourire.

-Et bien je ne dirais pas non pour avoir votre numéro.

Il lui lance un clin d'œil aguicheur. La demoiselle hausse les sourcils d'un air dubitatif et observe les mains de Dean et Castiel entrelacées, avec un léger sourire.

-Je ne crois pas que cela plairait à votre petit ami.

Le sourire de Dean se crispe et il suit le regard de la serveuse vers sa main et celle de Castiel. Le rouge lui monte aux joues, il avait oublié les mains. La demoiselle reprend.

-Mais si vous aviez été célibataire, je vous l'aurai donné.

Elle lui lance un clin d'œil avec un sourire amusé devant le visage cramoisi du chasseur et s'éloigne de leur table pour envoyer leur commande. Dean bafouille légèrement, gêné, fuyant le regard moqueur de son frère et celui d'incompréhension de Castiel. L'ange presse doucement sa main, faisant glisser son pouce sur sa peau, Dean devenant encore plus rouge, la serveuse de tout à l'heure se trouvant au bar lui refaisant un clin d'œil.

-Je…Je…

Ne sachant que dire, le brun attrape rapidement un menu et se plonge dans sa contemplation, se dissimulant derrière tandis que les deux autres se regardent, leurs yeux riant.

Une dizaine de minutes après, les burgers arrivent sur la table, sortant Dean de son menu et se jetant sur le burger encore tout chaud, tirant la main de Castiel de sous la table brusquement.

-Oups désolé, j'avais encore oublié.

Il s'arrête dans son élan et repose les mains jointes sur la table. Il attrape habilement son burger avec sa main gauche et commence à le manger goulûment, tout content et montrant son contentement avec joie. Castiel attrape son burger et le regarde sous toutes les coutures avant de mordre prudemment dedans et de plisser les yeux en mâchouillant, comme si il analysé le goût.

-Goût de molécules alors ?

Sam le regarde, attendant une réponse. Castiel lui lance un regard de chien battu.

-Il y a plus d'une vingtaine de molécules différentes chacune mélangées entre elles rien que dans la sauce et qui se séparent sur ma langue lorsque je la roule contre mon palais. Quelques fois je regrette vraiment le temps où j'étais humain.

-Je me souviens à quel point tu aimais le beurre de cacahuète et la confiture lance Dean tout en mangeant son burger. A chaque fois tu t'en faisait des tartines et des tartines et tu t'en mettais plein la figure.

-Comme toi maintenant Dean.

Castiel pose son burger à peine entamé et passe son pouce droit sur la joue de Dean ainsi que sur la commissure de sa bouche pour enlever la sauce orange dont il s'est tout barbouillé, dans sa joie de manger son burger.

Castiel, toujours aussi sérieux, appuie sa main sur le visage du chasseur pour bien enlever toute la sauce, ce dernier pétrifié. Cela commence à devenir une habitude ça aussi. Castiel recule sa main, gardant son visage à une dizaine de centimètre de celui de Dean, un air satisfait.

Puis, d'un geste le plus naturel du monde, porte son pouce à ses propres lèvres pour enlever la sauce qui le recouvre. Dean avale difficilement sa salive, ne sachant que faire, fixant le geste de Castiel, qui se remet dans son siège, un sourire dissimulé sur son visage que personne n'aperçoit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était si amusant de perturber Dean ainsi.

Sam, qui s'était arrêté dans son geste, le burger en l'air, observe d'un air surpris son frère et l'ange qui agit bizarrement depuis qu'ils ont vu la sorcière. Quoique, Cas a toujours été comme ça envers Dean. Peut-être un peu moins démonstratif mais bon. Il hausse des épaules et retourne à son burger sans plus ce soucier des deux autres.

Dean lui, qui vient de sortir de son blocage, cligne des yeux et regarde autour de lui. De nouveau, encore cette serveuse qui les regarde avec son sourire amusé, les sourcils levés l'air de dire « C'est pas ton petit copain hein ? »

De nouveau tous rouge, il voit du coin de l'œil le corps de l'ange parcouru de tremblement. Inquiet, il le regarde, se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

Brusquement, il lâche un sourire, se rendant compte que Castiel rit, en silence. L'un des plus beau rire qu'il soit, son regard lumineux de ce petit éclat qu'il avait entraperçu lors du lavage de l'impala. Impossible de lui faire une remarque sur son attitude déplacée avec la sauce lorsqu'il rit ainsi. Être proche de Castiel lui dévoile une partie de la personnalité de l'emplumé qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et cette partie le met autant mal à l'aise qu'elle lui fait chaud au cœur.

Castiel s'étant calmé, l'ainé Winchester, avec un sourire qu'il pense dissimulé, donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule de l'ange en grognant qu'il faut qu'il lui dise qu'il a plein de sauce sur le visage plutôt que de l'enlever lui-même, c'est un grand garçon il se débrouille. Sam lance un léger sourire, murmurant.

-Mais oui tu es un grand garçon.

-Sammyyyyy…

-Quoi j'ai rien dit !

-Mens pas je t'ai entendu avec mes super oreilles de Batman.

-Ouai bien sur. Et arrêtes de dire que tu es Batman on sait tous que c'est pas le cas.

-T'as déjà vus Batman dans la même salle que moi ?

-…Nan.

Dean sourit de satisfaction en finissant son burger.

-Et bah voila ! donc je suis Batman ! Le débat est clôt . Bitch face de la part de Sam. Hors sujet mais, tu finis ton burger Cas ?

-Non tu peux le prendre, je ne suis pas très fan des molécules.

Il le lui tend et le Winchester le mange goulûment et quelques seconde plus tard, plus aucune trace de la présence de la nourriture. S'ensuivit la tarte disparaissant tout aussi rapidement dans l'estomac du chasseur. Tous rigolent et se lèvent de la table pour rentrer au bunker et s'occuper de cette histoire de mains, leurs poignets s'étant décollés pendant le repas sans que les deux hommes ne le remarquent.

Sam partit chercher l'impala chez le garagiste qui les avaient appelé bien plus tôt que prévu pour annoncer que la voiture était réparée. Il prend la place du conducteur et les voilà parti pour le Kansas, un doux silence dans l'habitacle les laissant réfléchir à la suite des événements.

 **A dimanche prochain, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours les biens venues, comme celles qui sont constructives par rapport à des details de l'histoire à ameliorer, changer ou qui sont bien ainsi. :)**


	4. chapitre 4

**Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture**

[Quelques jours plus tard]

Une bille de peinture vient s'exploser contre un des murs de la salle principale du bunker, s'écrasant dans une gerbe de gouttelettes bleues.

-OH TROP COOL !!! HOHOHO !!

Dean qui tient toujours l'arme de paintball dans sa main gauche sautille légèrement sur place, un grand sourire sur le visage. Pire qu'un gamin à qui on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet. Faut qu'on les essayent Sam, c'est trop cool !!

Le cadet lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, appuyé contre un mur près de son frère.

-J'ai compris que c'était trop cool, Dean. Tu ne fais que dire ça.

-Mais c'est parce que c'est trop cool !!

-Je me demande quand même ce que ça faisait dans le tas d'armes que les hommes de lettres nous ont donné. Peut-être une arme d'entrainement.

Tandis que Dean reste subjugué devant l'impact bleue sur le mur, Castiel en profite pour lui prendre doucement le pistolet de la main. Il le fait tourner entre ses doigts puis tend le bras en direction d'un poteau, jouant avec la détente sans toutefois appuyer trop fort pour que le coup part, se familiarisant avec le poids de l'arme.

Brusquement une ombre passe dans son champs de vision, à droite. Il dirige vivement son arme vers le mouvement et presse la détente sans réfléchir.

Sous l'impact, Sam se recule légèrement et cligne des yeux, regardant Castiel qui prend un air surpris. Que fait Sam là alors qu'il parlait avec Dean de l'autre côté il y a une seconde ? Et surtout quelle est cette tache bleue en plein m… Merde. C'est lui qu'il a visé.

-Je suis désolé Sam je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. Ca va ?

Sam ne répond pas, les yeux toujours un peu exorbités, se touchant le front du bout des doigts et les emmenant devant ses yeux pour voir ce que c'est. Pendant ce temps, Dean éclate de rire, se tenant les côtes avec sa main libre, les larmes aux yeux.

-HAHA…Beau coup Cas ! HAHA…La tête que tu fais Sam ! Hilarant ! La chasse aux élans est pas encore ouverte Cas tu sais !

Toujours plié de rire, il serre la main de Castiel entre la sienne tandis que ce dernier arrête de s'excuser et comme contaminé par le rire de Dean, regarde Sam avec cette fois un air rieur. Ce dernier n'en prend pas ombrage et secoue la tête, avec un léger rire.

-Et bien si ça vous amuse tant que ça que j'ai de la peinture sur la figure, et ce que ça vous direz de faire un paintball dans la forêt derrière le bunker, vous deux contre moi ? Ceux avec le plus de peinture sur eux on perdu.

Un sourire machiavélique nait sur son visage lorsqu'il tend les mains vers eux. On dirait presque un pacte avec le diable.

-Comme gage, les perdants devront s'occuper du linge et du ménage du bunker pendant…2 mois. Sachant qu'on est souvent sur la route c'est largement acceptable vous vous en sortirez à peu près bien. Marché conclu ?

-Et bien on dirait que tu penses que c'est nous qui allons perdre hein? Lance Dean sans s'apercevoir du sourire de son frère.

Un sourire traverse le visage de Dean qui semble être sûr de leur victoire, à Cas et lui. Ils sont deux contre un, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème non ? Il attrape fermement la main de que son frère lui tendait, déjà prêt à le revoir tous bleu comme un schtroumpf.

Castiel quant à lui, serre la main de Sam pour marquer l'accord mais regarde le cadet Winchester avec une légère suspicion. _Il risque de nous jouer un mauvais tours je le sens._

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les voilà derrière le bunker, chacun armé d'un pistolet pour les deux collés et d'une carabine semi automatique pour Sam, tous bardés de munitions bleues pour Castiel et Dean et rouges pour Sam.

Après une rapide explication des règles et du temps que durera le match, les deux équipes se précipitent vers la forêt pour se cacher et s'éloigner le temps de trouver une stratégie.

Dean tire vivement Castiel après lui, écartant les branches à son passage et volant au dessus des buissons, l'air déterminé. Ensemble, ils vont gagner c'est sûr.

L'ange suit sans difficulté le chasseur, son manteau beige qu'il n'a pas pu enlever volant autour de lui.

Une branche craque à sa gauche et il tend rapidement son arme vers la direction ce qui fait volter Dean qui se prend une branche basse dans la figure. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur en se massant le front , se tournant vers Castiel.

-Préviens quand tu te tournes comme ça, je me suis prit une saleté de branche en pleine poire !

-Désolé Dean. J'ai cru entendre un bruit par là je pensais que c'était Sam.

Le chasseur regarde vers la direction que l'ange lui désigne du bout de son arme et hausse des épaules avant de se reculer pour s'appuyer contre un arbre, tirant Castiel qui baisse enfin son arme, reportant son attention sur Dean.

-Alors qu'est ce que l'on fait ?

-Il faut qu'on le prenne au piège par surprise. On a deux armes, deux fois plus de munitions que lui et il a deux fois plus de périmètres à couvrir de peinture vu qu'on est deux. La balle est dans notre camps.

-Ne sois pas aussi sûr de ça Dean. Ton frère est intelligent, si il nous a proposé ce jeu alors que tout semble être à son désavantage, c'est qu'il est sûr de gagner à au moins 80%.

-Et bien que dis-tu que l'on soit les 20% restant alors ? On est habitués. De plus on est tous les deux de très bon tireurs, je me débrouille avec ma main gauche alors ça ira. Il lui adresse un clin d'œil. En rentrant je ferais exprès de salir du linge pour qu'il ait plus de boulot ! Il sourit malicieusement. Allons-y !

Castiel hoche de la tête et se place au niveau de Dean, inspirant profondément pour ouvrir ses sens d'anges afin de trouver Sam. Il n'a pas du aller bien loin.

Il ouvre les yeux de nouveau et tape doucement sur l'épaule de Dean pour attirer son attention après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse. D'un geste du menton ponctué d'un signe de main, Castiel désigne un tas de buisson situé à une centaine de mètre à la gauche de Dean.

-Là t'es sûr ? Dean chuchote.

Le questionné répond par un léger hochement de tête sec. _Sûr. Je sens une présence humaine._

Les deux se lancent un regard entendu puis se dirigent à pas de loup le dos courbé vers ladite planque de Sam, les pistolets prêts à servir.

Soudainement, quelque chose frappe Castiel à la clavicule, une tache rouge coulant sur son trench. Froncement de sourcils, signe à Dean. Merde, Sam les a vus. Dean soupire et pointe son arme vers les buissons avant de vider tous son chargeur bleu dessus, s'attendant à voir Sam sortir.

Mais rien, personne ne sort tandis que Dean recharge son arme, seul le silence de la forêt lui répond. Castiel pivote sur lui-même autant que possible pour observer les alentours, sentant pourtant la présence de Sam près d'eux.

Il sent un regard posé sur le haut de son crane et il lève la tête vers la cime des arbres. Séance tenante, pluie. Une pluie rouge s'abat sur lui le recouvrant des pieds à la tête. Des tirs arrivent à toute vitesse par leur gauche.

Dean se tourne brusquement vers Castiel, les yeux écarquillés de surprise par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Merde ! Vite faut qu'on bouge !

Un tir l'atteint à l'épaule, suivit d'un autre en pleine tête puis encore d'un autre. Le Winchester se jette au sol tirant Castiel avec lui et tire en direction de Sam qui s'est enfin montré, caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre, les larmes aux yeux après avoir rit de la tête que faisait Castiel.

 _Petite vengeance._

Dean continue de tirer sur Sam et réussit à l'atteindre plusieurs fois alors que Castiel reste à coté, ne pouvant tirer étant totalement plein de peinture donc éliminé selon leurs règles établit.

Voyant qu'ils doivent se rapprocher pour mieux toucher Sam, Dean se relève rapidement en levant Castiel dans le mouvement.

C'était sans compter le poids de l'ange qui dans le mouvement brusque, est déséquilibré et tend les bras vers Dean pour ne pas tomber.

A peine le temps de voir une tache rouge géante lui foncer dessus que le chasseur finit douloureusement par terre, sa tête cognant le sol dur et laissant échapper gémissement de douleur sous le choc.

-Aie Castiel tu m'as fait mal.

Il se frotte la nuque tout en gardant les yeux fermés, la respiration sifflante à cause du poids de son ami sur lui.

Ce dernier ne tarde pas à ce relever comme il le peut à cause de sa main bloquée avec celle de Dean et s'appuie sur ses tibias, presque à califourchon sur le chasseur. Il passe sa main libre sous la nuque de ce dernier pour le relever.

-Ca va Dean ?

Le Winchester rouvre les yeux et fixe Castiel intensément, comme cherchant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le fait que l'ange se trouve ainsi assis sur lui ne l'aidant pas vraiment à ce concentrer.

Il le dévisage, le voyant barbouillé de peinture rouge, cheveux en bataille avant de se souvenir enfin où ils sont et ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Euh ouai ouai ça va. Ouh j'ai pris une bonne gamelle ! T'es lourd tu sais hein ? rajoute-t-il avec un crispé. Aller aide moi à me relever faut qu'on finisse la partie et que l'on batte Sam !

Ceci dit, Castiel se relève et Dean suit le mouvement, finissant tous deux les pieds bien ancrés sur le sol.

-En fait, la partie est finie Dean. J'ai gagné.

Le géant surgit d'entre les arbres devant eux et s'approche, tous souriant.

-Comment ça t'as gagné ? Je suis pas touché moi !

-Et bien, si en fait. Regardes toi.

Dean fronce des sourcils et baisse les yeux vers ses vêtements avant de se figer.

-Bah merde. Que…

Il jette un regard à Castiel, toujours dégoulinant de peinture, le regardant dans les yeux. _Tout dégoulinant de peinture_ … Lumière. Son regarde passe de ses vêtements à ceux de Castiel.

-Merde c'est quand tu m'es tombé dessus ! Ca a taché mes vêtements aussi !

-Donc c'est moi qui est gagné ! triomphe Sam. Ah je suis tranquille pour deux mois de linge et ménage c'est super ! J'étais sur que gagner, rajoute-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air sûr de lui.

-Mais comment tu pouvais en être aussi sûr ?

-Dean, intervient Cas. C'est parce que nous ne travaillons pas ensemble. Tu as bien vu que tu t'es écroulé parce que je te suis tombé dessus puisque tu m'avais relevé trop fort sans me prévenir. Quand tu t'es prit la branche dans la forêt c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. On ne communique pas, donc ça ne peut pas marcher.

Pendant les explications de l'ange, Dean l'observe en diagonale.

-Tu parles de cette histoire d'osmose ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Avec Sam j'ai pas besoin de lui parler quand je dois faire quelque chose. Il le comprend directement et s'adapte, la même chose de mon coté. C'est plutôt que tu ne fais pas d'effort ouai.

Castiel soupire d'un air las.

-Dean sil te plait…

-Cas a raison Dean. Arrêtes de faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Ne lui renvois pas tous dans la figure veux-tu ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu de toute façon.

-Ca n'empêche que si il avait fait attention on… !

-POC !

Tous le monde sursaute, Castiel et Dean se rapprochent brusquement, leurs avant-bras soudés. L'ange lance un regard attristé à Dean.

-Tu as tant de rancœur envers moi juste parce que l'on a perdu ?

-Non non Cas je… !

-Nos avant bras collés le prouvent Dean, ne cherche pas d'excuse…

-Je. Un silence s'ensuit. Aucune justification possible, Dean le sait. Désolé…

Sam souffle et se dirige vers l'orée de la forêt pour rentrer au bunker, laissant les deux autres à l'arrière.

Castiel laisse échapper un dernier soupir blessé et part sur les pas de Sam, suivit tous de suite par Dean qui tente de se faire oublier, un air peiné sur visage. Il n'aime pas faire de mal à l'ange. Sa nature avec mauvais caractère revient hélas toujours au galop.

Leurs avants bras sont collés, cela suffit à Castiel pour connaitre les sentiments de son protégé se mélangeant avec son regret de l'avoir déçu. Comme souvent…

Une fois rentrés dans un silence de plomb, Castiel s'est occupé de laver leurs vêtements tachés avec son mojo tandis que Sam s'était laissé tombé devant son ordinateur, faisant défiler des articles de différentes petites presses américaines.

Dean laisse échapper un merci et s'assoie sur une chaise près de Sam, tentant toujours de rester le plus discret possible, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes et étonne son frère qui lui lance des regards de temps à autres. Dean est quelqu'un d'actif, le sang bout dans ses veines, il n'est jamais statique, jamais discret. Même quand il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de négatif. _Il semble vraiment être touché d'avoir blessé Castiel. Faut que je fasse quelque chlse pour les débarrasser de ce sortilège._

Sam reporte son regard à l'écran, continuant de faire défiler les articles nécrologiques lorsqu'il s'arrête pour vivement revenir en arrière.

-Dean je crois que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Le susnommé relève brusquement la tête et regarde Sam, se levant pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. Castiel se relève aussi et se place près d'eux pour lire l'article que le cadet leur montre.

-Mais, lance Dean, on a pas déjà vu une attaque de ce genre y a même pas une semaine ? La ville correspond, même lacération sur tous le corps, tête défigurée, et un trou béant dans le torse à la place du cœur… Un loup garou.

-Oui. On faisait des recherches là-dessus lorsque Cas est revenu tu te souviens, puisqu'on avait trouvé aucune trace de lui. On avait pourtant attendu environ une semaine pour attendre une nouvelle attaque et avoir plus de renseignements mais rien n'a eu lieu donc on est rentrés continuer un peu les recherches.

-Pas besoin de le dire Sam je le sais j'étais avec toi.

-Mais je te rappelles que ce n'est pas le cas de Cas.

Dean rougit de gène.

-Ah oui merde. Désolé.

Castiel et Sam se lancent un regard surpris sans relever l'excuse de Dean.

-Euhm… Donc comme tu l'as dit Dean, c'est bien sûr un loup garou. On va y retourner pour finir cette enquête et faire notre boulot. En voiture tous le monde !

 **Et voilà !** **A dimanche prochain, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**


	5. chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 ! Une petite chasse tous ensemble, rien de mieux pour reserrer les liens... Ou les deserrer selon le sens.** **Bonne lecture !**

[Plusieurs heures après]

Le vrombissement du moteur de l'impala se stop rapidement après s'être garé face à une maison dans un lotissement, semblable en tous points aux autres. La seule différence était les volets en bleu pastel, égayant un peu l'ensemble terne.

Dans l'habitacle, Sam soupire en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de jeter un regard dans le rétroviseur. Il avait pensé que cette chasse permettrait à Dean de plus se lier à Castiel et de ne plus penser à ce sort, mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

En arrivant dans la ville ils étaient passé au commissariat pour avoir quelques infos sur la nouvelle victime, l'adresse de ses proches et témoins à interroger. Pendant le trajet Dean était sorti assez rapidement de sa période de discrétion, Il n'avait pas pu résister plus d'une heure avant de chanter du AC/DC dans la voiture en même temps que la radio.

Les oreilles de Sam souffrirent de temps en temps quand Dean partait exagérément dans les aigus pour l'embêter et faire sourire Castiel à coté de lui qui semblait murmurer les paroles en même temps que l'ainé Winchester. En gros, la bonne humeur était au beau fixe.

Mais il a fallut que le sheriff de la ville face une remarque sur le fait que au FBI « ils étaient pas regardant sur les lois pour laisser des couples travailler ensemble », tout en jetant des regards appuyés sur les mains enlacées de Castiel et Dean. Heureusement que Castiel était là, sinon ce sheriff n'aurait déjà plus toutes ses dents. L'ange avait tenté de mettre la situation au clair au niveau de leur relation mais voyant l'air peu convaincu de l'homme, ils étaient rapidement partis pour éviter un meurtre.

S'ensuivit une suite d'incident dans la même veine. Des regards appuyés sur leurs mains, surpris, des questions lancées du bout des lèvres, voir franchement. Avec désobligeance ou gentillesse. Dans tous les cas, la colère de Dean ne faisant qu'augmenter, répondant avec agacement en cachant sa main, continuant l'interrogatoire dans la froideur la plus total au grand dam de Castiel, blessé par toutes ces justifications.

Maintenant, ils se trouvent dans la voiture pour interroger la dernière personne, une septuagénaire vivant seule. Une parente de la victime. Probablement rien à apprendre aux trois chasseurs mais elle se trouve sur la liste des personnes à interroger. Sam se tourne vers son frère et l'ange avant de prendre la parole :

-Bon. C'est la dernière personne à interroger. On a pas besoin de tous y aller, je peux m'en charger tout seul. Vous attendez dans la voiture, j'en ai pour environ vingt minutes même pas.

Sam ouvre la portière et s'apprête à sortir lorsque Dean lui attrape l'épaule.

-Hop hop hop ! On vient avec toi. Je préfère subir les allusions d'une vieille dame plutôt que rester enfermer 20 minutes de plus dans cette voiture. Dean effleure légèrement le cuir de la voiture. Désolé Baby.

-Venez si vous voulez. C'était juste pour éviter que tu tires de nouveau une tronche de six mètres de long. Pendant les interrogatoires vos bras se sont entièrement collés donc je sais pas trop ce qu'il pourrait se passer si cette dame t'énerve vraiment.

-On verra bien.

Dean ouvre la portière et tire avec lui Castiel qui lance un regard blasé à Sam. Vivement la fin de la journée, il n'en peut plus.

Tout trois se dirigent dans l'allée de la maison de madame Delavayn, jetant des regards alentours et Castiel regardant avec incompréhension la multitude de flamands roses en plastique jonchant le jardin. Particulier c'est sûr.

-Pourquoi cette dame a tant de flamands roses dans son jardin Dean ?

-Sûrement pour préparer une guerre contre les humains. C'est son armée de flamands rose et elle c'est une extra terrestre mangeuse de cerveau humain. Ou alors un reptilien. Ouai, plus ça. Les aliens existent pas.

Tous ceci dit sur un ton neutre sans un regard vers les flamands roses ou Castiel. L'ange fronce des sourcils et observe avec attention les faux oiseaux, donnant un léger coup de pieds dans un situé près de lui pour vérifier si il bouge ou non. Un léger sourire s'installe sur les lèvres du chasseur alors qu'il tente de le ravaler.

Castiel se retourne vers lui et étudie son visage à la recherche d'une quelconque lumière, toujours son air soupçonneux barrant son visage. Pourtant, intérieurement c'est un sourire plein de douceur qui éclaire son âme. Les yeux de Dean rient, malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Ils rient de la crédulité de Castiel et de ses réactions qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'analyser, d'attendre. Donc Castiel joue le jeu de Dean pour voir ces yeux rieur encore quelques secondes. Comme toujours.

Une fois devant la porte, Dean prend un air professionnel et frappe contre sa porte, attendant que l'on vienne leur ouvrir. Il sort son badge et se rapproche de Castiel pour dissimuler leurs mains liées. Des pas se font entendre et la porte s'ouvre doucement, une dame aux cheveux blancs courts avec un gilet rouge passé sur les épaules les regardant avec politesse.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile messieurs… ?

Dean se racle la gorge et montre son badge à la dame.

-Agent Stark, Rogers et… Il tente de ravaler un sourire sans quitter la dame des yeux. Agent Odinson. FBI.

Sam soupire derrière son frère tandis que la dame continue de les observer sans réagir aux noms complètement incongrus des trois hommes.

-Et que voulez vous monsieur Stark ?

-Nous sommes ici par rapport à la mort de votre neveux Drake Nicholson. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous posez par rapport à lui.

-Cette enquête n'est toujours pas bouclée… Et bien entrez, entrez. Je vais vous préparer du thé.

Elle ouvre en grand la porte et s'efface de l'encadrement avant de les guider vers le salon pour disparaitre dans sa cuisine. En allant s'assoir sur le canapé, Dean reçoit une petite tape entre les omoplates de la part de Sam.

-Odinson ouai. Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est moi Thor ?

-Bah vous avez les mêmes cheveux longs. Je vous imagine bien vous tressez les cheveux ensemble donc j'ai choisis Odinson. Maintenant il a les cheveux court ça lui va mieux. Tu devrais en faire de même.

-Et toi Stark ?

-Nous avons tous deux le même charisme.

-Et le même ego on dirait. Et Rogers ?

-Bah Stark et Captain sont amis mais passent du temps à se disputer. Ca nous correspond bien à Cas et moi. Sauf que nous nos disputes finissent bien et pas en civil war. On va essayer de ne pas arriver à se stade là. Et en plus, Captain et Cas sont tous les deux nuls pour comprendre les références. Même si j'avoue que pour Cas, y a eu du progrès.

Sam s'assied dans l'un des fauteuils face au canapé après les explications de son frère et madame Delavayn revient chargée d'un plateau tintant sous le bruit des tasses s'entrechoquant.

Elle pose l'ensemble sur la petite table basse et tend la main vers la théière pour servir tous le monde. Cependant Castiel réagit plus vite et prend l'objet de porcelaine pour servir tous le monde sous un remerciement de la vieille dame.

-Alors dites nous madame commence Dean. Je vais directement rentrer dans le sujet. Pensez vous que quelqu'un pouvait en vouloir à votre neveux pour aller jusqu'au point de le tuer ?

-Oh non sûrement pas monsieur l'agent ! C'était un garçon très bien élevé, qui travaillait bien, s'entendait avec tous le monde. Un vrais petit ange envers tout le monde.

-Tous le monde dit cela de ses proches réplique Dean entre ses dents.

-Dean. Castiel l'interrompt en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Excusez mon collègue, je suis sûr que votre neveux était une bonne personne. Il travaillait dans la superette de la ville c'est cela ?

-Plus depuis quelques jours. Il travaillait dans une autre superette avant de… De mourir. Celle de la petite ville d'à coté. Le salaire était plus élevé il parait. Elle se penche vers eux avec un air de confidence. Je dirais plutôt qu'il avait une petite amie qui habitait dans l'autre ville et cela lui permettait de la voir plus souvent mais je n'en suis pas sûre, je n'ai pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez ! Elle lache un rire clair, de la tristesse glissant dans ses yeux. Mais bon, je ne serais jamais si j'avais raison puisque qu'il est mort. Mon pauvre petit Drake…

Sam et Dean se lance un regard surpris. Il ne travaillait plus dans la même superette.

-Madame, connaitriez vous l'autre victime, monsieur Daniels ? Il habitait justement dans la ville voisine.

-De vue seulement. Je le croisais à la superette lorsque j'allais voir Drake.

-Et où se trouve cette superette ?

-Vous la trouverez facilement ! Elle se trouve dans la rue Lane street devant la grande forêt, à la limite de nos deux petites villes.

Cette fois-ci, les trois hommes se regardent.

-Près d'une forêt. Je crois qu'on a trouvé le repère. Il doit y avoir plusieurs cabanes de bucherons dans les bois, de bonnes cachettes. Et en étant près de la superette, un bon garde manger pour la créature se servant sur employés et clients, chuchote Dean.

Castiel hoche de la tête.

-Effectivement. Nous ne devrions pas tarder.

Il se lève et Dean suit rapidement le mouvement pour ne pas être tiré dans le geste. Sam s'apprête à se lever aussi lorsque la dame attire leur attention en se raclant la gorge.

-Vous avez au moins le temps de boire votre thé non ?

Tous trois se tournent vers la table et lancent un regard surpris aux tasses encore fumantes. Ils n'ont pas penser à boire. Ils attrapent leur tasse et boivent rapidement le contenu, Castiel et Sam la remerciant au passage pour la boisson et d'avoir répondu aux questions.

Sam sort de la maison tandis que Dean se dirige vers la porte à sa suite, serrant les doigts de l'ange pour l'attirer à sa suite. La vieille dame qui les accompagnait jusqu'à l'entrée se place derrière Castiel pour glisser rapidement à son oreille :

-Vous formez un beau couple harmonieux tous les deux monsieur l'agent. Monsieur Stark est un peu grognon mais vous semblez réussir à l'égayer. Je vous ais vu dans le jardin. Castiel jette un rapide coup d'œil à Dean qui ne semble pas avoir entendu la vieille dame avant de se tourner vers elle avec un doux sourire. Je vous le dis jeune homme, ne le laissez pas s'échapper, il m'a l'air déjà assez difficile à attraper votre amoureux. Et ce serais très dommage que deux personnes allant si bien ensemble ne s'en rende pas compte et partent chacun de leur coté.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Delavayn chuchote-t-il. Je ne suis pas près de le lâcher. _Autant dans le sens_ _propre que figuré_. Il regarde sa main serrant celle de Dean. Il se racle la gorge et reprend d'une voix forte, portez vous bien madame.

-Vous aussi. Au revoir messieurs !

Tous trois se dirigent vers l'impala et s'y engouffrent pour partir vers leur nouvelle piste tandis que Castiel lance fréquemment des regards à Dean. _A-t-il entendu ce que madame Delavayn et moi disions ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Il semblerait que non, il n'a pas réagit à nos paroles... Après il sait bien dissimuler ses sentiments c'est difficile de savoir._

Castiel continue d'observer Dean avec ce qu'il croit être de la discrétion tandis que le chasseur s'empêche de tourner la tête vers l'ange et tente de garder son masque neutre. Le regard inquisiteur de Castiel le brûle alors qu'il se remémore la discussion entre la dame et son vis-à-vis.

Cette fois ci, aucune colère ne lui a bouffé le ventre, seulement une douce chaleur et de la quiétude, un fin sourire sur le visage. Pourquoi cette hostilité lorsque les gens les croyaient en couple franchement. Leur main enlacées pouvaient tromper tous le monde et ce n'était pas en s'énervant que cela aurait changé quelque chose. A part blesser Cas, mettre mal à l'aise les personnes interrogées et se voiler la face, ça ne servait à rien.

 _Profite de cette enquête pour te remettre en bonne entente avec lui veux-tu. Après il faudra que tu t'expliques auprès de Cas et que tu arrêtes de autant être désagréable avec lui, il ne le mérite absolument pas._

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'impala se gare sur le parking désert de la superette, son conducteur jetant des regards alentours.

-C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas un chat. La superette est peut-être fermée.

-Je ne pense pas, répond Dean. Regarde y a le vendeur dans la superette et un mouvement dans les rayonnages.

-Allons y alors, conclu Sam en ouvrant sa portière.

Les trois hommes se dirigent en direction de la superette pour interroger le vendeur lorsque Castiel fronce des sourcils et s'arrête brusquement. Un grognement surgit de derrière l'ange, Dean lui étant rentrer dedans et se frottant le nez. _A se demander comment il fait_ pense Castiel.

-Cas préviens quand tu t'arrêtes j'en ai marre de toujours m'exploser le nez contre ton crâne.

-Excuse moi Dean. C'est juste… J'ai cru sentir quelque chose en direction de la forêt. Une présence. Peut-être notre cible.

Sam se racle la gorge en regardant son téléphone.

-Et bien si vous alliez jeter un coup d'œil à cette forêt pendant que j'interroge le type de la superette ? On a pas besoin d'être trois pour ça et si vous arriviez à trouver quelques indices cela nous permettrait d'avancer plus vite. Si vous trouvez quelque chose ou même carrément la planque de ce loup-garou, vous m'appelez et je vous rejoins sur le champ. On est jamais de trop contre ces créatures.

Dean et l'ange hochent de la tête et se dirigent vers la voiture pour récupérer quelques armes au cas où. On sait jamais ce que l'on peut trouver dans les forêts de nos jours. Sam leur fait signe de la main et se dirige vers la superette tandis que les deux autres l'observent commencer à converser avec le vendeur.

\- Allons y Cas. On a pas une minute à perdre.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrent dans la forêt sombre et lumineuse par les rayons de lumières traversant les feuillages, faisant craquer les branches sous leurs pieds ou s'enfonçant dans la mousse, s'appuyant contre les sapins rugueux de cette forêt silencieuse.

De temps en temps, Castiel s'arrête pour fermer les yeux, son front se plissant sous la concentration, à la recherche de la présence qu'il avait senti plus tôt.

Ses doigts glissent le long de griffures irrégulières sur les troncs qu'ils examinent, l'ange lançant des regards à Dean avec une légère incompréhension. Il y a un soucis, mais quoi il ne sait pas.

En continuant de marcher, les deux chasseurs débouchent sur une petite clairière se découpant dans cette forêt obscure par sa lumière presque féerique. Dean avance vers cet espace à découvert lorsque Castiel le tire en arrière pour les replonger dans l'ombre.

-Non. Dean, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je ne sais pas quoi mais il y a quelque chose d'illogique dans tout ceci. Au niveau des griffures sur les arbres, au niveau de cette clairière visiblement non naturelle qui se trouve en plein milieu d'une forêt. Pourquoi des humains auraient-ils fait cette clairière ici, ce n'est pas normal. Vous pouvez vous montrez irrationnel mais quand même.

L'ange secoue la tête, son front toujours traversé par ces rides de concentration, d'incertitude qui le caractérisent tant ces temps-ci. Dean inspire profondément et tend sa main libre vers le front de Castiel, appuyant son pouce sur les traits comme pour les gommer, les faire disparaître.

-T'inquiètes pas. Si tu me dis qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans tous ça, je te crois. Pas besoin de te tracasser.

Il lance un sourire éclatant avec une petite bourrade contre l'épaule de Castiel. On va tout de même continuer d'avancer pour voir si on trouve d'autres éléments mais on va passer aux abords de la clairière pour pas être à découvert. On va le trouver ce loup-garou tu verras !

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil en tirant Castiel pour faire le tour de la clairière.

-Justement Dean ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un loup-g-

-Intelligent le petit ange ! l'interromps une voix féminine, pleine d'aversion. Pourtant je trouvais que les marques sur les arbres étaient assez ressemblantes.

Les deux hommes se retournent subitement vers la voix pour tomber nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui les regarde d'un air amusée.

-Qui es-tu ? lance Dean avec puissance, se plaçant légèrement devant Castiel, leur bras collés le bloquant dans son geste, prêt à dégainer sa lame d'ange. Ou plutôt, qu'es-tu ?

-Oh mais tu vas le voir bien assez vite mon chou !

Aussitôt dit, elle se volatilise pour arriver derrière eux avec une dizaine d'autres créatures. Leurs rangées de dents effilées et leur nombre ne trompe pas sur leur nature.

-Putain des suceurs de sang. On s'est sacrement fait avoir là Cas.

-Dean. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Bah on leur coupe la tête, que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? On est des chasseurs tout de même. Et ils sont trop nombreux pour que l'on puisse envisager de courir. Ils nous rattraperaient.

-Oui, mais nous sommes des chasseurs collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à l'épaule qui ne sont pas fichu de se coordonner ne serait-ce que pour marcher.

Dean s'arrête brusquement.

-Ah…Oui c'est vrais j'avais oublié ce détails sur le moment. Tout en parlant, Dean se jette sur le coté pour éviter l'un des vampires qui c'était jeté contre eux. Mais… RAH SALETE DE VAMPIRE LACHE MOI ! Un grognement lui répond lorsque la créature se prend une chaussure bien cirée en pleine dents. Merci Cas. Donc comme tu disais, on est des empotés. Mais la, on est obligé…. Hop un vampire de moins ! asshole va ! donc comme je disais, on est obligé de travailler ensemble si on veut sortir tous les deux sans des trous dans la carotide. Et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi on y arriverait pas mon pote ! C'est loin d'être notre première bataille ensemble. J'avoue… AH VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME LAISSER FINIR BON SANG ! Dean se décale de nouveau pour éviter les dents d'un vampire tout en cherchant à attraper le regard de Castiel qui se concentre à parer les coups pour les protéger tous deux. Cas, regarde moi sil-te plait. L'ange se tourne vers lui. J'avoue que c'était moi le pessimiste du début qui disait qu'on y arriverait jamais qu'on était pas compatible en coordination. Mais en vrai il n'y a aucune raison qu'on y arrive pas. T'es tout de même un ange et moi un chasseur, c'est pas un petit problème de collage qui va nous empêcher d'écraser ces bouches de requins !

-Occupons nous d'eux et comme ça on se prouvera que l'on peut réussir à vraiment travailler ensemble acquiesce Castiel.

Aussitôt dit, l'ange se décale pour se retrouver dos à dos avec Dean et ainsi mieux protéger la zone. Chacun une lame dans la main, d'ange pour l'un et machette pour l'autre. Ils attaquent les vampires se jetant sur eux, défendant en même temps leur partenaire avec des gestes fluides, se tapant dans le dos de temps à autre sans pour autant se gêner l'un l'autre.

Vivement, Dean jette un regard vers Castiel et se décale. Roulade sur son dos et inversement de place. Castiel voltige vivement dans le mouvement. un coup de lame dans l'air décapite deux vampires dans le geste. Des coups continue de pleuvoir dans les deux camps, un vampire réussissant à lacérer le bras de Dean qui sert les lèvres de douleur.

Les deux chasseurs se lancent un regard et s'éloignent de l'attroupement dans une roulade, retombant tous deux un genoux à terre et s'entraidant pour se relever et attaquer les vampires surpris de leurs gestes.

Les lames fendent l'air, l'un se plaçant devant l'autre pour le protéger des coups. Tire pour éviter une attaque sournoise dans le dos, du sang giclant dans l'air. Mais à qui appartient-il, impossible à dire, étant tout recouvert de sang, affolant les vampires qui se jettent plus férocement dans le combat, leur soif de sang les rendant fou.

Une lame glisse d'une main et finit fichée dans le sol après la frappe d'un vampire dans la tête de Dean qui cligne des yeux, sonné. L'ange se retourne brusquement vers lui pour le protéger du vampire avec quelques coups rapides et précis de coups de pieds et de lame qui est comme une extension de lui.

Les souvenirs des batailles angéliques, son corps ne les a pas oublié et se mouve de plus en plus fluidement. Hélas une minute d'inattention pour voir comment va Dean. Un vampire se jette sur lui pour mordre violement son épaule, enfonçant profondément ses crocs sous le cris de douleur de l'ange qui lance son arme à Dean. Il l'attrape au vol, frappe avec toute sa force le vampire et le décolle de Castiel.

-Personne ne touche mon ange compris douchebag !

Le chasseur lance un regard venimeux au dit vampire et lui explose la tête d'un coup de ranger bien placé tandis que le regard de Cas sourit face à la syntaxe de Dean.

Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à décimer tous les vampires de la clairière, chacun ayant récupéré son arme et continuant à s'entraider et utilisant leur ancien handicape évoluant au fil de la bataille pour surprendre les créatures dans des attaques variables. L'osmose entre eux deux était magnifique à voir à travers ce combat qui était comme une danse.

Un dernier bruit sifflant dans l'air et un gargouillis traversent le silence de la forêt qui reprend son calme comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Les respirations essoufflées des deux hommes s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre se calment après plusieurs minutes où ils finissent par s'affaler par terre, l'un à coté de l'autre, le regard vers le ciel et la tête dans l'herbe, la clairière créant un cercle parfait à travers cette forêt.

Un rire de soulagement traverse les lèvres de Dean qui sourit, suivit par Castiel, un sourire doux s'installant sur son visage.

Le calme les entoure sans que l'un deux n'amorce un geste pour parler ou se relever. Ils sont bien là, au calme, tranquille, près l'un de l'autre.

Dean se tourne vers Castiel et cale sa tête près de son épaule, serrant la main de l'ange entre ses doigts. Si ils pouvaient rester indéfiniment comme ça.

-Tu vois Cas, on a réussit. On s'est écouté, coordonné et on a réussit haut la main. C'était des foutu vampires ! s'exclame-t-il en se redressant sur son coude. Y nous ont bien roulé dans la farine en nous faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou ! sûrement un piège pour attirer des chasseurs et les vider de leur sang. Vive ton instinct ! Je n'avais pas du tout réagis au niveau des marques sur les arbres ! Il lui lance un clin d'œil. Un vrais chasseur ! Il se laisse retomber par terre et un soupir lui échappe. Tu sais Cas, malgré la situation où l'on se trouve, je suis content que tu sois là. On te vois rarement ces temps-ci avec ta chasse au diable. C'est un peu vide quand t'es pas avec nous au bunker.

-Mais il y a Sam ?

-Ouai mais c'est pas pareil. C'est mon petit frère géant. Quand tu es là c'est plus... Lumineux. Dean se racle la gorge en se frottant la nuque, gêné. J'avoue que je peux être dur à vivre des fois, j'espère que tu comprend que ce caractère de merde, il n'est pas pour toi hein ? Ces temps-ci tu te prends un peu tout mais ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis enervé. Tu le sais ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais Dean. Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, je te sais par coeur. Un silence s'ensuivit, reposant. Juste deux personnes côte à côte. Dean estompe ce silence en reprenant la parole.

-Bon. Faudrait peut-être qu'on s'occupe de soigner nos blessure tous de même. Ton mojo est assez fort pour ça ou pas ?

-Mmh… Je pense que ça ira. Il se redresse en invitant Dean à s'assoir aussi. Pendant le combat, leur bras s'étaient décollés pour se retrouver accrochés seulement jusqu'au coude. Cette attaque leur a été bénéfique il semblerait. Viens ici. Castiel tapote le sol entre ses jambes écartées. Ce ne sera pas la position la plus agréable à cause de nos bras, mais la plus pratique pour moi.

-Okay…

Dean se pousse d'un coup de talon vers Castiel, raclant son pantalon sur le sol au passage. L'ange se rapproche plus de lui pour effacer la distance qui les sépare et colle son torse contre le dos du chasseur qui se contracte légèrement.

Le bras de Castiel est collé contre son torse, leurs avant-bras plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

Castiel sourit, amusé de la réaction de son protégé, son visage virant au rouge tomate. Il pose délicatement sa main libre sur le bras déchiqueté du chasseur et laisse son mojo se déplacer vers ses doigts et illuminer la peau blessée qui se referme et cicatrise lentement sous la mine soulagée du Winchester, la douleur lancinante ayant disparu.

Castiel en profite pour soigner les multiples petites blessures qui recouvrent le corps de Dean et ainsi pouvoir le garder près de lui. Il sent sa chaleur corporelle à travers ces vêtements.

Doucement, il attrape le menton de Dean et lui lève la tête jusqu'à la poser sur son épaule, offrant sa gorge au ciel. Qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser ! Cela le ronge de l'intérieur tellement il le veut. Mais la peur de la réaction de Dean est plus forte que tout. Que Dean le rejette, il ne pourrait le supporter, cela lui briserait définitivement le cœur.

Il se contente donc de soigner la balafre qui traverse la gorge tentatrice, effleurant la peau du bout des doigts sous les frissons de Dean qui a fermé les yeux.

Rapidement, presque furtivement, ce dernier passe sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste mécanique, attirant automatiquement l'attention de Castiel qui se contracte, son souffle se bloquant.

Sa respiration se fait plus forte pour se calmer, mais imperceptiblement il incline sa tête vers le cou du chasseur et l'effleure du bout de ses lèvres, son souffle chaud faisant ouvrir les yeux à Dean qui les plonge dans ceux d'un bleu céruléens, si envoutant qui s'était reculé. Le temps se fige.

Leur coeur battent la chamade. De l'incompréhension dans un regard et de la tension avec de l'envie qu'il tente de dissimuler dans l'autre.

Dean avale difficilement sa salive face à ce regard et redresse sa tête pour ensuite s'éloigner de l'ange, décrocher leur corps et s'éloigner de cette chaleur où il se sentait si bien. Un raclement de gorge échappe à l'ange qui évite le regard de son protéger.

-Je… Te voilà soigné. Nous pouvons aller rejoindre Sam je pense.

-Oui… Effectivement on peut y aller. Merci Cas pour les soins.

En disant cela, il tape l'épaule de l'ange qui grimace légèrement sous le coup. C'est vrai, il avait oublié la morsure.

Rapidement il se soigne et tout deux partent en direction de la superette, qui doit bien se trouver quelques part en face d'eux… A moins que ce ne soit à gauche ?

 **Et voilà ! Cette chasse s'annoncait mal au debut, mais finalement a fait réagir nos deux idiots. Esperons que cela continue ainsi ! ;)** **Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic et merci pour les reviews et les favoris, ça fait plaisir ! :)** **Et merci à Adelaide.Australia de s'etre occupée de corriger mes innombrables fautes !**


	6. chaptire 6

**Chapitre 6 ! Après une enquête, détente ! Et un Dean toujours aveugle. Volontairement ou non, bonne question. ;)** **Rendez-vous en bas !**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les braves chasseurs réussirent enfin à trouver la sortie de la forêt… Qui se trouvait à moins d'un kilomètre vers l'ouest. Sam leur lança un regarde consterné en allant à leur rencontre.

-Mais les gars bon sang qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour retrouver dans cet état ?? On dirait qu'un arbre a essayé de vous enlevez et ne voulait plus vous lâcher !

-T'es pas loin Sammy. On s'est comme qui dirait… Perdu. Un rire lui échappe. J'avais cru reconnaître une branche sur un des arbres qu'on a croisé mais il s'est trouvé que… Et bien y en avait d'autres comme elle !

Dean rit de nouveau en se frottant la nuque de gêne. Une feuille et une brindille tombent de ses cheveux pendant son geste.

-Donc vous avez passé 3 heures à vous promener dans les bois, pendant que moi je m'échinais à ne pas finir en boisson sur pattes pour des vampires. J'aurais dû vous envoyer dans la superette et moi-même aller dans cette forêt, ça m'aurait fait un peu repos.

Castiel et Dean le regardent d'un air surpris. Le premier prit la parole :

-Comment ça servir de boisson à des vampires ? Le type de la superette était lui aussi un vampire ?

-En chair et en os. J'ai commencé à l'interroger sur son ancien collègue lorsque quelqu'un s'est jeté sur moi par derrière pour essayer de me mordre. Lorsque je l'ai jeté à terre le caissier s'est lui aussi précipité vers moi pour me régler mon compte. J'avais pas pensé à prendre une machette, ça a été assez… Compliqué. C'est probablement eux qui ont eu Drake.

-Et bien on dirait qu'ils étaient quand même pas mal ces suceurs de sang n'est-ce pas Cas ? On a croisé un groupe de vampires pendant notre ballade champêtre où on glandait rien comme t'as dit. Une bonne dizaine je dirais. Ils avaient prévus un piège et lacérés les troncs de certains arbres pour faire croire à un loup-garou. Malheureusement pour eux, le cher ange ici présent avait des doutes sur l'existence de ce loup garou et penchait vers des vampires vu que les cadavres des victimes précédentes avaient perdu de grandes quantités de sang non visible sur les scènes de crime. Malheureusement cet éclair de génie s'est complètement déclenché quand ils nous ont attaqué. Mais bon, ça nous a tout de même évité de nous jeter tête baissée dans le piège. Nous les avons battu à plat de couture !

Un sourire de fierté s'installe sur le visage de Dean pendant ses explications, les ponctuant de léger coup de coudes dans les flancs de Castiel pour appuyer l'implication de Castiel dans leur petite escapade.

-Et bien il semblerait que cela vous a permis de vous réconcilier ! en espérant que ça reste ainsi bien sûr. Et en plus vous vous êtes un peu décollé. Ne reste que les avant-bras et les mains.

Les deux attachés hochent de la tête avec enthousiasme, un sourire ne quittant pas les lèvres des deux hommes. Joie pure pour Dean, et douceur teintée d'éclat pour Castiel.

Sam s'avance vers ces compagnons pour passer à chacun une main dans les cheveux tout en riant, les comparant à des nids avec toutes les brindilles et feuilles qui en tombaient sous ses gestes.

-On a tenté les raccourcis de Dean. On aurait sûrement dû s'en abstenir je pense.

-Hey ! Mon dernier raccourcis nous a permis de trouver la sortie quand même !

-Après avoir fait au minimum 4 fois le tour du même arbre avant que tu ne te rendes compte qu'on était déjà passé par là, oui c'est vrai.

-Que… Eh te moques pas de moi !

Un sourire joueur traverse les lèvres de Castiel qui lève ses sourcils d'un air taquin tandis que Dean rougit légèrement de honte, en boudant son manque de sens de l'orientation.

-Et bien est-ce que cela vous direz de rentrer au bunker et de parler plus tard du sens de l'orientation quelques peu obsolète de Dean devant une bonne tarte au pomme ?

-Toujours partant pour une tarte aux pommes Sammy, même si je devrais supporter vos moqueries tout en la mangeant ! Y doivent bien vendre dans la superette !

Sur ce, Dean se dirige vers le bâtiment, Castiel le suivant rapidement avant que Dean ne tire sur son bras.

-Hop hop hop je t'arrête tout de suite Dean !

L'ainé Winchester s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers son frère qui vient de parler.

-Bah, ils vendent pas de tarte aux pommes c'est ça ? T'avais déjà regardé ?

-Je… Non je n'ai pas regardé. Mais je me disais qu'on pourrait la faire nous-même cette tarte non ? Ça doit pas être bien compliqué à faire, on a une recette au bunker, six bras et un minimum de jugeote. Ça devrait fonctionner quand même. En plus cela te permettrait de travailler sur cette histoire d'osmose avec Cas vus que vous devrez cuisiner en vous entraidant.

Les deux hommes se lancent un regard comme pour obtenir l'accord de l'autre. Très vite ils hochent de la tête pour approuver l'idée de Sam, mais malheureusement pour ce dernier qui soupire en regardant son portable, cela fait bien 1 minute qu'ils ont hoché de la tête pour accepter… Et ils s'observent toujours sans relâcher le regard de l'autre.

 _Ils font un concours du premier qui détournera le regard ou ils sont juste perdu dans la contemplation de l'autre là ? C'est pas possible ils m'exténuent ces deux idiots._

Effectivement, ils sont bien bloqué à ce contempler, noyé dans le regard l'un de l'autre sans voir le temps s'écouler, 2 minutes passé. Dean se sent happé par ce regard sans pouvoir réagir, admirant les nuance de bleu, les changements, les étincelles qui s'y allument, dans ce regard qui l'envoute. De la tempête à l'éclaircissement de la mer et du ciel, son regard constitue à lui seul une œuvre d'art hypnotisante, indescriptible.

Castiel n'en mène pas large non plus, s'enfonçant dans cette forêt verdoyante mouillée, de sapins et d'arbres de couleurs vives, se fondant les uns dans les autres, laissant des éclats de soleil passés en travers de leurs feuilles.

3 minutes.

 _Bon là ça commence à faire long. Sam_ voudrait bien pouvoir la manger lui aussi cette tarte aux pommes et il faut déjà la faire, ce qui justement, pardon du jeu de mot, ne sera pas de la tarte. Il se racle donc la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux glues qui finalement reviennent au monde réel en sursautant et évitant le regard de l'autre avec un léger embarras. _Qui sont mignon. Aller faut qu'on y aille._

-Bon maintenant je pense qu'on peut y aller non ?

Dean se racle la gorge avant d'obtempérer. Une tarte aux pommes les attendait.

ooooOooo

Des éclats de rire résonnent dans la cuisine du bunker, de la farine tapissant le sol et les murs, continuant de voler dans la salle sous les injures des uns et les rires des autres. En arrivant, la team free will s'était attelée à la tarte en lisant scrupuleusement la recette pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

Cela ne les avait pas empêché de se couper en épluchant les pommes, de mal peser les ingrédients en éteignant la balance trop tôt et finissant à vue d'œil ou en faisant tomber le pot de sel au lieu d'en mettre une pincée pour la pâtes brisée. Mais bon, elle avait une tête acceptable.

En attendant la fin de la cuisson, tous devant le four, Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de lorgner le tas de farine qui semblait l'appeler sur la table. Quelques secondes après, Sam se retrouvait blanc comme un bonhomme de neige. Dean se moque de lui avec plaisir, mais c'était sans penser à la réplique de Sam, qui bien évidemment ne tarde pas avec un nuage de farine arrivant en pleine figure sur Dean qui en mange au passage.

-Oh tu veux jouer Sammy. Et bien on va jouer tu vas voir.

Depuis, la farine ne cesse de voler dans la pièce et se fit plus retors lorsque Castiel s'allie à l'Ennemi comme l'avait appelé Dean, pour lancer de la farine à ce dernier de derrière, finissant de le rendre tout blanc, ses cheveux comme l'ivoire.

-Ah traitre tu t'es allié à l'Ennemi ! Un sourire vengeur teinté d'amusement s'installa sur son visage. Tu vas voir ce qui arrive au traitre ahah !

Sur ce, Dean se jette sur Castiel en riant, lui jetant de la farine dessus et roulant au sol avec lui pour qu'il soit lui aussi tout blanc comme eux. Le chasseur finit par ébouriffés ses cheveux au-dessus du visage de Castiel tout en étant à califourchon sur lui pour finir de le recouvrir, la poudre de farine volant dans les airs se poser sur le visage de l'ange secoué d'un léger rire.

-Tu as gagné Dean, je suis complètement recouvert de farine aussi.

-Bien sûr, je suis le meilleur Cas !

Réplique suivit d'un clin d'œil.

-cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas autant amusé hein Dean ? Il le fixe dans les yeux. Longtemps que tu n'avais pas autant ris aux éclats, presque au point de t'étouffer. Cela me manquait. Je suis bien content qu'on se soit retrouvé dans cette situation. Collé ensemble.

Dean cligne lentement des paupières, acquiesçant mentalement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusés c'est vrai. Ce sort qui les retient lui avait permis de faire une pause bien agréable, tout en continuant de travailler. Et auprès de l'ange qui ne peut s'échapper pour on ne sait quelle mission loin d'eux.

-Moi aussi je suis bien content qu'on se soit retrouvé dans cette situation Cas. Moi aussi.

Dean ferme les yeux et se penche vers Cas sur qui il se trouve toujours installé, frottant le bout de son nez contre celui plein de farine de l'ange, appuyant son front contre le sien pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et se décoller de Castiel en l'aidant à se relever, ce dernier surpris mais avec plaisir du geste affectif de Dean lorsqu'ils étaient par terre.

L'ange jette regards dans la cuisine ressemblant à un véritable champs de bataille, mais vide de la présence du géant cadet qui avait dû discrètement s'éclipser un peu plus tôt. Un mince sourire s'inscrit sur ses lèvres et tous deux quittent la cuisine en direction du salon comme si de rien n'était.

Apres cette fin de soirée éprouvante , les trois hommes s'installent confortablement dans le canapé face à la télévision, mangeant le fruit de leur dur labeur, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber des morceaux de pommes, de la chantilly pleins la figure. Dean installé entre les deux autres, attrape tant bien que mal la télécommande de la tv tout en mangeant sa tarte, lançant des regards suspicieux à son frère et l'ange.

-On ne va pas te voler ta part Dean, pas besoin de l'avaler aussi vite en nous regardant comme ça, dit Sam dans un éclat de rire.

-On sait jamais. Je préfère ne pas risquer ma part.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel tandis que son frère passe d'une chaîne à l'autre à la recherche de quelque chose d'à peu près intéressant. Subitement, il se fige et revint en arrière, s'arrêtant sur une chaine avec un grand sourire ravis.

-Ya docteur sexy !!!

-Je croyais que cette série était nulle.

-Eeeuuuhh…. Ouai mais non… Mais ouai… Mais non… M'embrouille pas ! C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien d'autres d'intéressant à la tv !

-Sur les plus de 100 chaines qu'on a avec nos abonnements, t'as rien trouvé d'intéressant ?

Sam lui lance un regard perplexe.

-Si tu veux Dean, réplique Castiel, nous on peut trouver quelque chose qui nous intéresserait. Il doit bien y avoir un documentaire animalier, peut-être même sur les abeilles qui sait.

L'ange lança un regard complice à Sam qui reprit la parole.

-Oui c'est vrai ! Un bon documentaire ça peut être intéressant, en tous cas mieux que cette série que tu ne fais que dire que tu n'aimes pas. Allez file la télécommande.

Sam tend la main vers Dean avec un sourire ironique, attendant l'objet discuté.

Dean se mit à bredouiller, lançant des regard à la ronde à la recherche d'une explication pour que l'on laisse sa série préférée, même si il n'avouera jamais qu'il l'adore.

-Je…. Heeeeuuu… Nan ! Je garde la télécommande. J'ai décidé que ce soir, c'est moi qui décidais ce que l'on regardait à la tv et je me suis arrêté sur docteur sexy même si j'aime pas.

De plus, reprend-t-il avec un sourire en coin, C'est moi le chef ici.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi, dit Sam en s'installant plus confortablement, une mine amusée sur le visage en attendant les arguments de son frère.

-Et bien, c'est moi le plus âgé et depuis toujours j'ai dû endosser des responsabilités, me comporter comme un adulte.

-On dirait presque que tu me décris Dean, dit Castiel qui prend un malin plaisir à embêter l'ainé Winchester.

Ce dernier s'arrête, réfléchissant rapidement.

-Ah… Oui… Merde… Euhhh… Et bien moi j'ai dû faire les repas de Sammy tous les jours, l'aider pour ses devoirs, l'emmener en cours, faire le ménage et vérifier qu'il ne se fasse pas malencontreusement attaqué par quelconque créatures.

-Des humains ou des monstres, intervient Sam ?

-Exactement !

-Dean, ça c'est pas une réponse exactement.

-Pour moi si !

-Donc ce que tu dis, c'est que vu que tu faisais le rôle de mère pour ton frère, tu es le leader de notre groupe. Tactique intéressante de persuasion, et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai fait de même. Mais si tu es le chef, cela signifie qu'il faut que tu te sacrifies pour tes subalternes et que tu leur donnes donc la télécommande. A moins que tu ne dises que tu adores vraiment ce programme télé.

Sam et Castiel se lancèrent un regard complice avant que le cadet se décide d'arrêter d'embêter son frère qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour se justifier.

-Bon aller, on peut bien regarder docteur sexy va ! Ça risque pas de nous tuer.

Dean sourit et s'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé, heureux de pouvoir regarder sa série.

Malheureusement s'était sans compter les innombrables remarques de Dean le long de la série sur l'intérêt que porte le docteur à une patiente alors que sa collègue et visiblement, selon Dean, amoureuse de lui.

-Ah mais il est vraiment aveugle c'est pas possible. A chaque fois elle est là quand il a besoin d'aide pour une intervention, d'une épaule ou d'une présence pour se sentir mieux ou de quelqu'un avec qui parler. Son regard à sa collègue, ça se voit trop qu'elle l'aime vu comment elle le bouffe du regard. Lui aussi d'un côté il la regarde, même ça mais il remarque pas cet aveugle ! "C'est une amie." Et bah elle pourrait être plus que ça mon grand franchement ! Nan mais vous avez vu la manière dont elle lui parle, le couvant du regard, connaissant tout de lui, s'échinant à le faire rire, à attirer son attention. Mais lui, il ne remarque pas qu'il tient à elle alors qu'il lui a donné surnom dès qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle s'approche trop près de lui, s'inquiète toujours de son état, laissant des fois sa main glisser sur ses cheveux, glisser sur ses épaules pour « remettre sa blouse droite », qu'il reste froid envers elle pour essayer de l'éloigner et ne pas la blesser. Et vous savez quoi ? Le pire c'est que ça dure depuis au moins 6 saison. Je suis exaspéré à chaque fois. Mais bon, y a l'espoir qu'ils finissent ensemble un jour ou l'autre quand même… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Castiel, qui s'était rapproché de Dean, se contente de poser sa tête contre l'épaule du chasseur sans répondre.

-Moi, dit Sam, ce que je peux dire par rapport à ça, c'est que ça me rappelle deux personnes cette situation-là. Je ne dirais rien autre à part que oui, se serait bien qu'ils finissent tous deux par réaliser qu'ils s'aiment, et pas que ça soit de l'amour à sens unique.

Dean tourne légèrement la tête vers lui tout en continuant de regarder sa série.

-Tu parles de qui Sam là ? Du Docteur Sexy et sa collègue ou des deux personnes que tu connais ?

-Exactement.

Aussitôt, Sam se détourne vers la télé pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer, laissant Dean perplexe.

-Eh mais c'est ma réplique ça… Mais je les connais les deux personnes dont tu parles par hasard ?

Le silence lui répond, ainsi qu'un infime soupire de Castiel qui cale sa tête plus confortablement sur l'épaule du Winchester. L'heure n'était plus aux questions.

Quelques heures plus tard le crissement de la télévision résonne dans la pièce, son écran projetant une faible lumière dans le salon.

Sam prend la télécommande délicatement de la main de son frère et se lève pour partir à pas de loups vers sa chambre, jetant un regard aux deux autres, assoupis l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Dean reposant maintenant contre celle de Castiel.

 _Ahlala Dean_ , se dit Sam d'un ton amer, _c'est moi qui suis exaspéré cette fois, que tu ne te rendes pas compte que c'était de toi et Cas dont je parlais…._

Il franchit la porte du salon tandis que Castiel ouvre les yeux et soupire, lui aussi navré du manque de réalisation de la part de Dean alors que ses yeux à lui se sont enfin totalement ouvert sur leur lien qui est bien plus que de l'amitié.

Ses yeux bleu se mouillent légèrement sous une larme qui dévale l'aile de son nez et s'écrase sur la chemise du chasseur. Il se serre un peu plus contre son protégé, soufflant doucement dans son cou, laissant la léthargie l'emmener vers les ombres pour quelques temps. Il avait besoin d'une pause.

 **Plus que un ou deux chapitres et cette petite histoire sera résolue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait, merci pour les reviews et merci a ceux qui la suive ou l'ont mise en favori :)**

 **Merci Adélaïde.Australia d'avoir corrigé ma fic ;).**


	7. chapitre 7

**Dernier chapitre avant le prologue !** **Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic !**

 **Et oui, Eurus 2 tu as raison, Cas ne pleure pas normalement, j'avais oublié.** **Il oscille entre ange et humain.**

-DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !!!!

Dean et Castiel sursautent à la venue de l'exclamation de Sam, s'empêtrant dans leurs mouvements en tentant de se lever avec empressement.

-Les gars vous avez entendu ? Vous êtes où ? Le géant se tient à l'embrasure de la porte du salon, regardant aux alentours. Un choc étouffé suivi d'un petit geignement lui répondent. Ils avaient réussi à tomber du canapé. _Ah les boulets_ se dit Sam. Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous rouler par terre, vous me rejoindrez dans la cuisine ok ? Pas de réponses, je prends ça pour un oui.

Sam s'éloigne vers la cuisine en sifflotant, ravi d'avoir fait sursauter les deux hommes.

Pendant ce temps, Dean et Castiel tentent de se dépêtrer l'un de l'autre pour se relever. Dean écrase gaiement Castiel de tous son poids, en travers sur lui, son bras libre sous le dos de l'ange plaqué contre le sol et leurs jambes empêtrer.

-Dean. Lèves toi tu m'écrases là.

-Ouai mais là t'écrases mon bras donc je peux pas me relever !

-On est des boulets c'est pas possible.

-Là je peux pas te contredire Cas. Mais, lèves toi légèrement histoire que je puisse juste enlever mon bras et me relever ok ?

L'ange se soulève légèrement, se plaquant plus contre le torse du chasseur qui dégage rapidement son bras. Il se relève en tirant Castiel dans le mouvement avec son bras collé.

Ils se lancèrent un de leur regard qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, toujours près l'un de l'autre, _trop près_ pense l'un. _Trop loin_ s'attriste l'autre. Un clignement des yeux coupe court au regard, Dean détournant la tête et se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Castiel sur les talons.

Une fois dans la cuisine, les deux hommes se placent en face de Sam, une mine interrogative, attendant des explications pour se réveil bruyant.

-Et bien, les gars, on a bien travaillé ces temps-ci. Hier on s'est occupé d'un groupe de vampires, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on travaille à rechercher Lucifer. Donc… Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait faire un petit break. Juste une journée hein ! Je te vois venir Dean sur le fait que justement c'est pas le moment de prendre des vacances mais avec ton bras collé à Cas on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez vraiment aptes à travailler. Ce break pourrait vous permettre de décoller ça une bonne fois pour toute ! Vous êtes encore collés jusqu'aux avant-bras je vous rappelle et ça commence à s'éterniser cette histoire.

Dean se racle la gorge d'un air ennuyé.

-J'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de prendre un break sachant tous le boulot qu'ils nous reste encore… Mais il faut vraiment qu'on s'occupe de ce bras quoi. On va pas rester comme ça toute notre vie non plus. Bon ! Alors t'as prévus d'aller où ? Je suis sûr que tu as déjà tout planifier et que si j'avais dit non tu m'aurais attaqué à coup de regard de chien battu et j'aurais pu rien dire en retour. Alors ?

Sam baisse la tête pour tenter de dissimuler son sourire.

-Et bien je pensais à la réserve naturelle au Missouri, Mark Twain. Cette saison c'est tranquille, y a des lacs tu pourras pécher et on pourra sûrement camper là-bas sans soucis. C'est à environ 7h de route d'ici, une promenade de santé.

-Bon, on prend notre petit dej et chacun va faire son sac après.

Ceci dit, Dean attrape la tasse de café face à lui et la vide d'un coup, les yeux pétillants.

30 minutes après, tout le monde était prêt, les sacs déjà dans la voiture tandis que Dean finit de ranger sa canne à pêche dans le coffre avec tous son matériel.

-On emmène pas plus de nourriture ?

Cas lance sa question, perplexe devant les quelques sandwichs et paquets de chips qui se battaient en duel dans le sac. Un léger rire échappe à Sam.

-T'inquiètes c'est Dean qui s'occupera de notre repas ce soir. Toi aussi d'une certaine manière alors. Il nous pêchera le repas. C'est ce qu'on faisait à chaque fois qu'on aller pêcher avec notre père.

Dean claque le coffre puis tire Castiel pour rentrer dans la voiture avec lui, comme pressé de partir. L'ange discernait l'impatience de Dean dans son regard, un éclair de plaisir enfantin, souvenir du passé.

7 heures plus tard, les voilà au parc Mark Twain, resplendissant sous la palette de vert des arbres, le bruit des rivières courant sur les galets, se jetant dans le vide depuis des petites cascades, les oiseaux rivalisant entre eux dans leur chant.

Malgré ses bruits transportés par les vents, Dean, son frère et l'ange ne ressentent qu'un calme olympien, reposant, s'installant sur leurs épaules, remplaçant tous les doutes, tous le stress et toutes les peurs accumulés depuis tant de temps. Ils inspirent profondément et resserrent les lanières de leur sac sur leurs épaules, se dirigeant vers les chemins de terre pour rejoindre un des lacs principaux, ou juste suivre leur ouïe.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à marcher dans cette forêt bruyante de silence, les chasseurs débouchent sur un petit lac assez profond bordé par les arbres et ombragé, sans une âme humaine à l'horizon. Parfait pour pécher ou lire tranquillement !

Ils posent leur sac contre le tronc d'un grand arbre et Dean ouvre directement son sac pour sortir sa canne à pêche et prendre les appâts avec l'aide de Castiel.

Tandis que Sam s'installe pour lire tranquillement, les deux hommes prennent la direction du ponton et s'assoient au bord, les pieds au-dessus de l'eau, l'effleurant presque du bout de leurs chaussures. Castiel accroche un vers de terre au bout de la ligne et Dean donne un ample coup de poignet pour envoyer la ligne le plus loin possible, callant la canne à pêche dans un trou du ponton.

-Et voila ! Espérons qu'on va attraper quelque chose quand même ! Manquerais plus que je revienne bredouille, j'en connais un qui se moquerait de moi pendant des heures et des heures !

-Tu pêchais souvent avec ton père ?

-On a du y aller une dizaine de fois à peu près. Une fois tous les ans jusqu'à que Sam parte de la maison. Après mon père passé tous son temps à la chasse. Il m'arrivait d'aller pêcher tout seul à la fin.

-Je me rapelle que tu aimes bien ça lance Castiel, regardant l'immensité bleu face à lui. Tu te souviens lorsque j'étais rentré dans un de tes rêves pour te livrer un message ? Tu pêchais cette nuit-là dans ton inconscient. Un lac un peu comme celui-ci justement.

Un rire echappe à Dean.

-Ah ça oui je m'en souviens ! Tu m'avais fichu une sacré frousse à arriver comme ça dans ma tête sans prévenir en plus ! D'un côté, arriver sans prévenir c'était ta spécialité. Comme de ne pas comprendre la notion d'espace personnel pendant que j'y pense. T'avais toujours tendance à arriver dans mon dos à dix centimètres de moi. La fois où t'es arrivé dans la salle de bain tu m'avais sacrement fait sursauter !

L'ange lance un regard furtif à son accolyte avant de retoruner à sa comtemplation, même si réelement tous ses sens sont concentrés sur Dean.

-J'avais encore du mal avec le comportement humain c'est vrai. Mais j'ai compris maintenant depuis tous ce temps passé avec vous. Près de 8 ans quand même.

-Et bien ! Les années passent vite.

-Et beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant ces 8 années.

-Ah ça oui ! L'apocalypse, Lucifer, Les ténèbres avec Amara, Abaddon, Cain, Lilith, les Léviathans, toutes les morts dont certaines réversibles, hélas trop peu. On a perdu tellement de proches. Son regard se perd dans le vague, des images des disparus traversant sûrement son esprit. Il se reprend et lance un semblant de sourire à Castiel, tentant de se raccrocher à lui. Mais la team free will est toujours là à se serrer les coudes, à se moquer de la mort. Dean serre brièvement la main de Castiel detournant le regard, fixant maintenant les flots calmes. Et on fera en sorte que cela reste ainsi. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Sûrement pas Sam…Dean plante son regard dans celui de Castiel tentant de lui faire passer par ces yeux ce qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer, qu'il ne comprend pas, ne sait pas…Ou toi. Cela me détruirait à petit feu, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase de mon coeur. On a traversé tant de choses ensemble, j'ai traversé le purgatoire avec toi, pour toi. Et si c'était à refaire pour te sauver, je le referais des centaines et des centaines de fois. Même si je n'ais pas reussi à te faire quitter ce lieu horrible.

Un silence lui répondit, Castiel ne sachant que dire réellement, lui aussi était prêt à tout pour Dean, serait briser si il venait à disparaitre, retournerait en Enfer même si il doit y passer 100 ans à fouiller ce lieu d'abomination pour retrouver son ancien protégé. Mais tout ça, Dean le sait déjà, Castiel n'a pas besoin de le lui redire. Il sera toujours là, toujours là quoi qu'il se passe.

Pour répondre, il se contente donc de transmettre lui aussi sa réponse à travers son regard bleu ciel doux, duveteux comme un nuage, serrant les doigts de Dean, lui caressant le dessus de la main avec son pouce.

Un sourire incertain de la part de Dean lui répondit, Le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues. Le chasseur s'apprêter à prendre de nouveau la parole lorsque la canne à pêche se penche brusquement en avant, le fil se tendant sous la brusque secousse. Dean se jette sur la canne à pêche, l'attrapant de sa main gauche et tirant dessus pour la ramener vers eux.

-Ca mord Cas !! Ca mord !!

Un grand sourire pleins de jubilation s'installe sur son visage tandis qu'il essaye de ramener tant bien que mal la prise vers eux. Mais bon, avec une main coincés dans celle de Castiel, c'est pas vraiment évident.

-Cas Cas Cas !! Vite attrape la molette et ramène le fil vers nous, Faut rétrécir la distance !! Y doit être balèze celui-là ! Dans les 20 kilos je pense vus comment il tire !!

L'ange se jette lui aussi sur la canne à pêche et de la main droite, enroule le fil avec la molette, rapprochant la prise vers le ponton, la créature continuant de se débattre.

Vivement, Dean donne un coup de canne à pêche en l'air pour soulever la prise hors de l'eau et la jeter contre le sol du ponton dans un bruit d'eau qui éclabousse. Un silence s'installe brusquement, les deux pêcheurs observant leur proie se débattant sur le bois. Un rire cristallin échappe à Castiel, le visage levé vers le ciel tandis que Dean observe toujours le poisson…Pas plus large que deux doigts collé. Une sacrée prise qui se débattait et dure à ramener vers sois c'est sûr !

Dean se met à rire lui aussi, se moquant de la situation gentiment, rejoignant Castiel qui égayait le calme à travers cette joie à l'état pure. Le chasseur pleure de rire, les deux amis se tapant sur l'épaule et rigolant de plus belle en lançant un regard vers le « monstre » qu'ils ont pêché.

De loin, Sam les regarde d'un air égaré, ce demandant ce qu'il fait là avec ces deux lunatiques qui rient devant un poisson au point de s'étouffer. Il hausse les épaules et se replonge dans sa lecture.

De longue minutes plus tard, les deux se sont enfin calmé de leur fou rire, se tenant les cotes d'une main, un léger rire continuant toujours de les secouer, Dean regardant Castiel à travers ses larmes de joie. Voir le chasseur rire autant n'avais fait qu'augmenter le rire de l'ange, celui de son vis-à-vis contagieux. Aussi, plus longtemps ils rigoleraient, plus longtemps Castiel pouvait voir le bonheur pur traverser le visage abimé de Dean après tous se qu'ils avaient vécu qui l'avait rongé, à force de l'étouffer en lui.

Avec un commun accord après s'être calmés, ils décrochent le petit poisson se débattant encore comme un beau diable malgré tous le temps passé en plein soleil sur le ponton. Ils se dirigent vers le bord et Dean s'apprête à lancer le poisson en l'air lorsque Castiel l'interromp en le lui prenant des mains.

-Tu ne vas pas le lancer tous de même le pauvre ! Il faut le remettre doucement dans l'eau.

Ceci dit, Castiel se place près du bord et se penche vers l'eau, retenu par son bras collé à celui de Dean, effleurant ce dernier au passage, les pans de son trench glissant contre les jambes de Dean comme un courant d'air chaud.

L'ange effleure du bout de ses phalanges l'eau, encerclant le poisson de sa main, tandis qu'il écarte les doigts pour laisser passer l'animal qui se faufile par l'intercectif. Un souffle chaud se pose sur son cou, la présence de Dean omnipresente.

Subitement, un poc ! retentit et Castiel penche brusquement en avant en tentant de reprendre son équilibre, seulement retenu maintenant par la main de Dean qui lui aussi vacille sur ses appuis et penchant dangereusement vers l'avant sous le poids de l'ange.

Un grand plouf résonne sous l'impact de la rencontre entre l'eau et Castiel, celle-ci entourant rapidement l'ange, floutant sa vision, se resserrant contre lui pour l'attirer vers les abysses. Mais y aller seul, cela serait ennuyant non ? Dean le rejoint rapidement, la tête la première, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de ceux de l'ange tandis qu'il bat violement des jambes, paniqué par la situation.

Castiel lui, observe, perturbé par la réaction de Dean en désaccord avec le calme environnant. _Ah mais c'est vrai, les humains ne respirent pas sous l'eau_. L'ange cligne brusquement des paupières et s'élance vers la surface, la crevant violement, quittant le calme pour les cris de Sam qu'il entend courir sur le ponton à leur secours.

Cas tire Dean vers lui pour le faire remonter et le chasseur rejoint la surface, redevenu maitre de ses émotions, battant des jambes pour rester à la surface et attraper le bord du parapet pour se hisser avec l'aide de Sam.

Ayant rejoint le couvert des arbres, les deux hommes s'ébouriffèrent pour tenter de se débarrasser du plus d'eau possible, bien que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose vu comment il dégoulinaient littéralement d'eau.

Problème, Cas ne possède pas assez de mojo pour l'instant pour pouvoir les sécher, après avoir dû autant l'utiliser ces derniers temps. Tant pis ils sècheront au soleil ! ils retourneront pêcher plus tard dans la soirée, le midi ils mangeront les sandwichs et puis voilà.

Les chasseurs s'allongent donc sur l'herbe épaisse, le visage tendu vers le soleil réchauffant leurs joues blêmes. Personne n'avaient fait de remarque sur les bras qui s'était décrochés pour ne plus tenir qu'entre les mains enlacées. Cela ne servait à rien, autant continuer dans la lancée.

Castiel ferme des yeux, heureux de ce calme reposant près de Dean. Cependant sa tranquillité et vite perturbée par un bourdonnement continu. Des abeilles. Un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage tandis qu'il se lève souplement, tirant Dean qui lâche un cris de surprise.

-Il y a des abeilles Dean.

-Oui et ?

-Et bien j'aime bien les abeilles.

Un silence lui repond ainsi qu'une mine faussement boudeuse.

-Ok on y va.

un sourire éclatant traverse le visage de l'ange qui s'élance vers le bourdonnement qui s'accroit jusqu'arriver devant trois ruches en bois plantées dans l'herbe au milieu des fleurs.

L'ange s'assoie non loin de ses compagnons à rayures noires et jaunes, tendant la main pour tenter d'en attraper délicatement, qu'elles se déposent sur ses doigts. Lorsque c'est fait, il ramène son doigt vers ses yeux et observe avec une curiosité flagrante le petit animal sous toutes les coutures qui se laisse faire, appuyer paresseusement sur l'index de Cas.

Dean lui, pas du tout intéressé par ces bébêtes qui créer du miel et se font un malin plaisir de le pourchasser à chaque fois qu'il en croise, se contente de se rallonger et d'observer Castiel, le visage légèrement dissimulé par l'éclat intense du soleil lui créant une sorte d'halo autour de la tête. C'est pas un ange pour rien.

Le chasseur tente d'empêcher un bâillement tandis que ses yeux se ferment doucement, fatigué par le temps de trajet pour venir jusqu'à la réserve et sa petite baignade involontaire. Irrémédiablement, ses yeux mettent de plus en plus de temps à se rouvrir à chaque fois, continuant de fixer l'ange absorber dans la contemplation de la nuée d'abeille qui s'est maintenant installée sur son bras.

-Tu devrais te reposer Dean. Ce soir tu as le repas à nous pêcher je te rappelle.

Castiel lance sa phrase sur un ton doux, sans toutefois regarder le chasseur qui hoche ostensiblement de la tête et finit par laisser le sommeil l'emporter, le halo de Castiel disparaissant sous ses paupières.

ooooOooo

-Dean.

Dean gigote, détournant la tête en fronçant des sourcils. Qui le dérange. Pour une fois qu'il dort sans faire des cauchemars.

-Dean réveilles toi.

 _Jamais un temps à sois c'est pas possible. Juste quelques minutes c'ezt pas énorme._ Il tente de se tourner sur le coté et se retrouve le nez contre une paroi. _Bizarre la paroi, c'est souple et chaud_ …

-Allez Dean debout. C'est pas en te cachant la tête dans mon cou que tu vas échapper à nous pêcher le repas.

Le repas ? Hein ? Lumière. Dean ouvre subitement des yeux et relève la tête tout aussi vite, cognant dans le menton de Castiel qui était penché sur lui.

-Aïe !

-Désolé Cas je dormais.

-Je l'ai remarqué, depuis le temps que je t'appelle.

-Fallait me pousser.

-Pourquoi faire ? t'appeler suffisait, je n'allais tout de même pas te réveiller brusquement.

 _Adorable cet ange_ se dit Dean.

-Bah c'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé quand même ? Dit Dean en frottant son crane avant d'attraper le menton de son vis-à-vis entre sa main et de lui ouvrir la bouche pour vérifier qu'il ne se soit pas mordu la langue de par sa faute. Nickel t'as rien. Manquerait plus que je t'ai coupé la langue. Ca serait ballot ça.

-Un peu oui quand même.

Dean lui tire la langue et effleure le menton de l'ange avec son pouce. Frisson. Il se relève, étirant ses jambes pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par une si longue sieste. Le soleil avait pas mal baissé sur l'horizon. Il s'était reveillé u temps pour manger sosandwich avant de vite repartir pres des abeilles pour retourner auprès de Morphée et faire plaisir à Castiel.

\- Bon ! Allons pêcher le diner cher second ! Et essayons de ne pas tomber à l'eau cette fois, ce serais pas très glorieux.

-A vos ordres capitaine !

Sourires.

De nouveau sur le ponton avec la canne à pêche coincée entre les planches, les poissons ne cessèrent de voler dans les airs, atterrissant les uns à côtés des autres sous les exclamations des deux pêcheurs, pas peu fier de leurs prises.

En moins d'une heure, ils avaient largement de quoi manger et même de quoi ramener dans la glacière pour d'autres repas au bunker.

Tandis qu'ils pêchaient Sam était parti chercher du bois secs et des pierres pour entourer le foyer et éviter un feu de forêt. C'est sûr que ce serait préférable d'éviter de faire brûler une forêt dans les 1 millions d'hectares. En un clin d'œil, la première étincelle jaillit et enflamme le fagot, prête à accueillir les poissons sur la broche artisanale construite par Sam.

Rapidement les poissons sont cuits et le trio s'installe joyeusement autour du feu sous le crépuscule, les derniers rayons du soleil créant un jeux de lumières sublime dans le ciel devenu orangé, violet, et encore bleu à certains endroits.

Tout le monde mangeait les prises du jours, même l'ange pour faire plaisir à Dean bien qu'il se retenait de plisser les yeux sous le gout peu agréable de toutes ces molécules. Le feu crépite, envoyant des étincelles dans l'air contre leur ombres s'agrandissant sur le sol, créant trois personnes supplémentaire s'ajoutant avec eux. Dean soupire de contentement, heureux de ce petit break dans leurs recherches effrénées qui les détruisaient tant.

-Comme le bon vieux temps cette journée hein Dean ?

-Comme au bon vieux temps oui Sammy. Mais avec Cas au lieu de John. Dean se tourne vers l'ange et lui adresse un clin d'œil. Et c'est largement mieux.

-C'est sûr que c'est pas tous les jours que tu tombes à l'eau en libérant un poisson ! Réplique Sam, hilare.

-Tu rigolais pas sur le moment je te rappelle.

-C'est sûr. Vous aviez vos mains collés et vu comment vous êtes des boulets tous les deux c'est normal que j'ai eu peur. Mais bizarrement ça vous a décollé les avants bras pour ne rester que les mains. Un sourire mi- joueur mi-serieux traverse le visage du cadet Winchester tandis qu'il se penche vers eux au dessus du feu. Qu'est-ce que vous vous disiez pour que ça se décolle ?

Castiel se cale confortablement contre une souche d'arbre, attendant lui aussi la réponse de Dean, se souvenant de ce souffle chaud dans son cou qui l'avait surpris et décollé les bras. Dean lui se redresse brusquement, serrant la mâchoire tout en semblant chercher une issue à cette conversation.

-C'est pas tes affaires Sam. On parlait juste de tous ce qui nous est arrivés depuis qu'on se connait.

-Ah ok.

Dean se stop, décontenancer que son frère d'habitude si fouineur ne cherche pas à creuser plus. Mais bon, c'était sous-estimer Sam de penser qu'il s'en tiendrais à ça.

-Et… Un contact physique peut-être ?

Aussitôt prononcé, Dean qui était en train de boire une gorgée de sa bière, crache brusquement, les joues rouge.

-Un… Un contact physique ? Pourquoi y aurait un contact physique et quel est le rapport avec les bras décollés ?

Sam se tapote la lèvre avec l'index, faisant semblant de réfléchir pour continuer de se moquer de son frère.

-Euh je ne sais pas, peut-être en rapport avec l'histoire d'osmose nan ?

\- Sam, laisse Dean tranquille avec tout ça. Les deux Winchester se tourne vers l'ange qui regarde le feu, Sam surpris que Castiel ne participe pas à embêter un peu Dean avec lui. Dean quant à lui sourit d'un air soulagé à Cas, on va le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire. A la place de se questionner là dessus sachant que le sujet finira dans une impasse, si on se racontait des histoires d'horreur ? J'ai entendu dire que c'est ce que font les humains lambda face à un feu de camps.

Un léger rire traverse les lèvres de Dean qui prend un air dubitatif.

-Tu sais qu'on est pas des gens normaux Cas ? Tous ensemble on a déclenché, arrêté l'Apocalypse, on combat des créatures considérées comme sortis des cauchemars et des contes. J'ai été un démon, un vampire brièvement, Sam avait perdu son âme et tu es un ange. On est tous sauf normal mon pote !

-Et ça ne te dit pas de l'être pour quelques heures ?

Dean lance un regard doux avec Castiel, croyant que son frère ne peut le déceler, le feu se reflétant dans ses yeux le dissimulant. Mais l'ange vit ce regard qui chauffe son cœur. Serrant les doigts du chasseur discrètement.

-Pourquoi pas Cas. Juste une bande d'amis venus passer du temps ensemble et se faire peur avec des histoires. Sauf que nous ça nous fera pas peur vus qu'on sait comment tuer toutes ces créatures mais bon ! Aller je lance !

Sur ce, Dean se racle la gorge et se met à raconter une histoire, prenant une voix grave et lugubre pour rendre l'histoire plus convaincante. S'en suivit Sam, puis Castiel qui se trouva être une mine d'or pour ce genre d'histoire, ces milliers d'années d'existence lui ayant permis de se créer une grande bibliothèque d'histoires, de contes et de faits divers macabres. Ce fut lui qui raconta le plus, les deux chasseurs émerveillés face à son talent de conteur, hérité selon lui, de milliers d'heures à écouter Gabriel raconter des histoires dans son enfance.

Le temps passe et la nuit est totalement tombée les visages des trois hommes seulement éclairés par la lumière du feu qu'ils alimentent régulièrement. Sam lance un regard vers sa montre et prend un air surpris. Plus de 3 heures se sont passées sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il est temps de rentrer. Ils n'avaient rien de prévu pour dormir et il commence à faire froid. Il valait mieux rentrer maintenant plutôt que de geler dans le froid.

Sam signale aux deux autres qu'il serait temps d'y aller et sur ce, les trois hommes regroupent leurs paquetages, éteignent leur feu et prennent le sentier vers l'orée de la forêt près de l'impala.

Apres les heures de trajet jusqu'au bunker, tout trois descendent de l'impala, contents d'être arrivés pour aller se reposer, le noir les entourant encore. Une goutte atterrie sur le nez de Dean, suivie de plusieurs autres déclenchant une pluie, les larges goutte s'écrasant avec force contre les épaules des chasseurs qui courent en direction de la porte d'entrée du bunker pour échapper à l'averse. Une fois rentré, ils se dirigent vers la salle principal et s'affalent sur les sièges.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans que personnes ne prend parole jusqu'à que Dean jette un coup d'œil à sa main systématiquement collé à celle de l'ange, posée sur la table. Tout le monde sentait la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-On fait quoi maintenant pour les mains ? On a beau avoir tout essayer, on est toujours collé.

-On devrait peut-être appelé Rowena. Peut-être qu'elle possède plus d'infos réplique Sam.

-Ouai vas-y appelle la. Façon autant tenter.

Dean se passe la main sur le visage d'un air fatigué après sa réplique tandis que Sam sort son portable pour composer le numéro de la sorcière. Il pose le portable au centre de la table et active le haut parleur, le bip résonnant dans la salle vide. Quelques secondes après la voix de la sorcière traverse la salle.

-Sam Winchester que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-C'est par rapport au sortilège qui touche Cas et Dean répond le cadet.

-Ah ! Ont-ils fait des progrès ? Ça m'avait l'air assez mal parti avec Dean.

Sam jette un bref coup d'œil à son frère et il se racle la gorge.

-Et bien… Ils sont toujours collés… Demande leur directement j'ai mis le haut-parleur.

-Oh vous êtes toujours accrochés l'un à l'autres alors ? Un rire résonne, la situation semble amuser la sorcière.

-Ce n'est pas amusant bougonne Dean, s'adressant à Rowena.

-Pourtant moi cela me fait bien rire. Mais je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez appeler pour que je me divertisse un peu. Quel est le problème cette fois ?

-Comme Dean la dit, reprend Castiel, on est toujours collé. Malgré nos efforts, nous n'avons pas réussi à décrocher plus loin que nos mains.

-Cela fait combien de jours environ ?

-Environ 3 à peu près.

-Et bien et bien ! Cela s'annonce mal parti.

-Pourquoi ? réplique Dean.

-Plus le sort dure dans le temps se propageant et reprenant son stade de départ, plus il deviendra difficile à s'en débarrasser. Il se pourrait même que si il reste trop longtemps, il sera irréversible et vous resterez collé l'un à l'autre indéfiniment.

Un silence s'abat dans la salle.

-Tu… Tu as une solution pour arrêter le sortilège demande Dean, pale comme la mort.

-L'osmose. Toujours l'osmose. C'est la meilleure et seule solution.

-Mais c'est ce qu'on fait depuis le début l'osmose ! S'énerve Dean.

-Et bien ce n'est pas assez. Il faut que ça soit plus poussé.

Dean secoue la tête, énervé.

-Plus poussé plus poussé ! Mais on peut pas plus pousser ! C'est mon pote que veux-tu que je fasse quoi pour avoir cette osmose plus poussé franchement ! Du tactile c'est ça ?!

Dean frappe du poing contre la table, une moue entre gêne et dégoût sur le visage. Sans est trop pour Castiel qui se lève brusquement, sa chaise tombant par terre, la rage transformant ses traits, ses yeux mer orageuse fixant Dean. Au bout du fil, Rowena se tait, comme sentant l'électricité dans l'air. Sam aussi se tait, rentrer dans sa chaise, l'inquiétude s'installe sur son visage.

-J'EN AI MARRE DEAN ! MARRE !

L'ange fait rapidement volteface, tirant Dean toujours assis dans le mouvement qui s'affale par terre, vite relever par Castiel qui sert les dents, sa grâce angélique électrisant l'air comme cela n'avait plus était le cas depuis bien longtemps. Il marche rapidement vers les escaliers en fer tirant toujours Dean dans le mouvement qui suis, les yeux écarquillés, muet sous la subite colère de l'ange. Ce dernier ouvre violement la porte et sort sous la pluie battante entrainant toujours le chasseur avec lui, lui broyant la main. Séance tenante il s'arrête et se retourne face à Dean, le dardant de son regard bleu glacier, bleu feu.

-Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cas ?! Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ?!

-POURQUOI ??! TU VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI DEAN ?! L'ange soupire, tentant de se calmer un peu, passant sa main sur son visage. Non mais tu vois ce qu'il se passe ou non ? Je ne supporte plus la manière dont tu prends la situation ! Ok c'est chiant d'être collé 24h sur 24h mais je n'en peux plus que tu le prenne si mal, que cela te gènes, t'énerves et te dégoutes autant d'être collé à moi ! Je croyais qu'on était ami Dean ! Je croyais que tu tenais à moi !

Castiel hurle cette dernière phrase à plein poumon, la pluie continuant de se fracasser autour d'eux, étouffant ses paroles et les mouillant jusqu'aux os. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupe. Castiel empoigne de sa main libre Dean par sa veste et se rapproche de lui, presque nez à nez, face à un Dean complètement débordé.

-Je…quoi ?Mais mais je tiens à toi Cas !Je ne suis pas dégouté ni énervé par la situation !

Castiel le repousse, s'éloignant.

-Ne mens pas Dean. Je te connais, j'ai transporté ton âme et je t'ai vu évoluer. Je sais lire ton visage et j'ai lu colère, gêne et dégout. Ne me mens pas. Pas de nouveau. J'ai vu ton dégoût lorsque Rowena a parlé d'osmose tout à l'heure. Et ça je ne le supporte pas. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, j'ai toujours tous sacrifié pour toi, j'ai chuté pour toi, j'ai accepté Lucifer pour toi. Et je n'en peux plus maintenant. Tu ne fais qu'écraser mon cœur, le broyer de tes mains, le fouler du pieds, encore et encore. Et là c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase Dean.

Le chasseur se rapproche de l'ange et tente de le retourner vers lui l'agrippant par son trench pour capter son regard devenu bleu cassé même si la lueur de colère y brille toujours.

-Arrêtes Cas arrêtes ok ! Je sais tous ce que tu as fait pour moi, jamais je ne l'oublierais et je te serais toujours reconnaissant. Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Une grimace traverse le visage de Castiel face à cette appellation. Dean reprend. Jamais je n'ai voulu te blesser ! Si cela a été le cas, c'était jamais intentionnellement ! Donc maintenant on va rentrer fissa, j'aimerais bien éviter d'attraper un rhume moi ! En plus on s'entend à peine sous cette pluie !

-Je ne bougerais pas tant que la situation ne sera pas réglée.

-Quoi ? ! Tant que la situation ne sera pas réglée ?! Mais c'est pas près d'être réglé cette histoire de sortilège Cas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! c'est pas en deux minutes sous la flotte qu'on sera débarrasser de ce truc !

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que si !

Une lueur de colère s'allume aussi dans le regard de Dean, se jumelant à celle de Cas remplie de défie, ils se fixent tous les deux dans les yeux.

-Et je peux savoir comment génie ? Tu vas claquer des doigts et hop plus de sortilège ?

-Rowena a parlé de l'osmose…

-Je sais qu'elle a parlé de l'osmose j'étais là aussi ! On a fait le max on peut pas faire plus !

Brusquement, la colère transforme de nouveau les traits de Castiel qui s'exclame.

-Ah tu crois qu'on a fait le max hein ? Tu ne veux pas tenter plus surtout oui ! Et bien tu sais quoi, moi aussi j'ai envie que cette situation se finisse et de plus, il y a quelques chose que je voulais faire depuis très longtemps, et je vais pas me gêner.

Un air déterminé remplace la colère sur le visage de l'ange qui attrape Dean par sa chemise détrempée, posant avec force ses lèvres contre celles de Dean qui reste figé, totalement surpris par la tournure des évènements.

A travers ce baiser, Castiel tente de transmettre toute sa frustration, sa colère, son désespoir, son amour pour le chasseur qu'il refoule depuis tant de temps. Lentement, après plusieurs secondes, il décolle ses lèvres de celles de celui qui l'aime, une larme coulant le long de sa joue et se mélangeant à la pluie battante, la fixité de Dean le blessant, crevant son cœur au point de le faire hurler de douleur à l'intérieur.

Il ferme brièvement les yeux en tentant de ravaler ces larmes qui ne devraient exister, se cramponnant toujours à la chemise du chasseur, leur main toujours coincées l'une dans l'autre. Puis lentement, tout doucement, une main calleuse s'appuie contre la mâchoire de l'ange, suivit d'une deuxième main, pareil à la première.

Castiel ouvre péniblement ses yeux pleins de douleur et observe Dean, un visage bouleversé qui contemple ses deux mains se rattachant au visage de l'ange comme pour l'empêcher de partir, plus de mains entravées.

La voilà la note d'osmose, ils l'avaient trouvé.

Les deux s'observent sous cette pluie battante les frappant rudement, Dean le cœur arrêté durant le baiser, incapable de réfléchir, le tri se faisant dans son esprit.

Doucement, il lève ses yeux vers l'ange et essuie ses larmes avec ses pouces tandis que l'ange ferme les yeux du plaisir coupable et douloureux de sentir les mains de son protégé sur lui, entrouvrant la bouche.

Subitement quelque chose rentre en contact avec les lèvres de Castiel, mordillant sa lèvre supérieure avec force, avidité. Dean se raccroche désespérément à son visage et l'embrasse de plus belle, Castiel répondant au baiser enflammé qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Ils se dévorent mutuellement, se goutant l'un et l'autre, Castiel introduisant sa langue dans la bouche du chasseur avec cette force qui les enflamme, pour une danse chaotique empreinte de gémissement de plaisir et de mains qui agrippent les vêtements de l'autres avec précipitation, et des mains qui découvrent le corps de l'autre.

Dean s'éloigne pour reprendre son souffle, collant son front à celui de l'ange, leurs lèvres rougies et humides n'attendant qu'un second round pour se rencontrer de nouveau, s'effleurer, se frapper, se mordre et s'enlacer. Mais Dean déporte cette bouche tentée vers la nuque de Castiel, déposant une volée de baiser vers la clavicule, l'ange offrant son cou avec délice, une main enfouit dans les cheveux de Dean et l'autre ancrée contre sa taille.

Dean remonte sa bouche vers Castiel pour l'embrasser de nouveau, comment résister à cette tentation ? ils se collent l'un contre l'autre en s'attrapant par les hanches, lâchant un gémissement au contact l'un de l'autres, décollant leurs lèvres tandis que Dean se mouve contre Castiel.

Ses lèvres migrent de nouveau contre le cou de l'ange avant de descendre plus bas, d'effleurer le col de la chemise qu'il ouvre lentement, la déboutonnant au fur et à mesure de ses baisers papillons s'entrecroisant sur le torse musclé qui lui est offert , qu'il n'avait jamais pensé toucher, jamais pensé désirer.

Quel fou qu'il avait été ! Une fois arrivé au bord de la ceinture, Castiel lui agrippe le visage et le ramène vers lui pour l'embrasser avec fièvre, collant son torse nu au t shirt de Dean. il lui mordille l'oreille, léchant le lobe jusqu'à plonger dans le cou et rejoindre la clavicule du chasseur qui gémit doucement, encerclant la taille de Castiel avec ses bras. Langoureusement mais avec toujours cette avidité qui les anime, Castiel fait glisser la chemise de Dean le long de ces bras qu'il décroche temporairement de sa taille, profitant de ce moment pour lui enlever son t shirt dans la fouler, exposant son torse nu à la pluie qui ne cesse pas, les dissimulent au monde.

Comme une danse sensuelle, les deux hommes s'accrochent et se décrochent, tournent sur eux-mêmes, s'attirent pas les bras, le cou, les cheveux, la ceinture pour gouter la peau transpirante de l'autre, se décalant vers le couvert des arbres pour échapper à la pluie, Castiel se plaquant contre un arbre et glissant le long du tronc pour s'asseoir sur le sol sec, Dean s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui s'en arrêter de l'embrasser, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre.

Tant de temps à rattraper, tant de je t'aime à faire passer, de tu m'as manqué, ne me quittes plus jamais. De je serais toujours à toi, tu es ce qui me fait tenir, tu fais vibrer mon âme.

Tous cela ils se le racontèrent à la lisière de la forêt, la pénombre de la nuit et la pluie les engloutissant, les coupant du monde lorsqu'ils s'appartinrent pleinement, affalé l'un sur l'autre d'épuisement et de joie, un je t'aime répondu glissant à travers les dernières goutes de pluies, deux corps se coulant l'un contre l'autre, s'enlaçant jusqu'au matin.

 **Et voilà ! Ils se sont enfin décollés. Mais comment cela vas-t-il se passer après ?**

 **Le peochain chapitre sera un petit epilogue.**

 **Merci de suivre mon histoire :)**


	8. épilogue

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Hier je n'avais pas vu qu'on etait dimanche, j'ai oublié de poster le dernier chapitre, le petit épilogue. Le voici donc, qui marque la fin de cette petite histoire qui m'a amusé !** **Rendez vous en bas chers lecteurs !**

De légères caresses sortent Dean de son sommeil, clignant des yeux fasse à la lumière d'aurore qui se lève. Les doigts de Castiel dessine des arabesques invisibles sur le torse de son amant avec tendresse, sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Dean attrape doucement sa main et lui embrasse les doigts, phalanges après phalanges avant de lâcher un hey Cas suivit du Hello Dean si habituel. Ils sourient et rigolent légèrement de la situation, tous deux allongés sur la terre et les feuilles, leur corps nu collé l'un contre l'autre.

-On aurait dû rentrer au bunker quand même ça aurai été plus confortable lance Dean, jouant avec les doigts de l'ange.

-C'est sûr mais je sais pas si on aurait réussi à atteindre ta chambre ou la mienne et je pense que tu aurais préféré évité que Sam nous trouve sur la table de la salle principal non ?

Dean éclate de rire.

-Oui tu marques un points. C'est bien la forêt en fait. Tous plutôt que mon frère ne fasse une crise cardiaque en nous voyant comme ca.

Un silence s'installe entre eux. Castiel se racle la gorge et se décale de Dean pour pouvoir se redresser.

-Une sacrée histoire ce sortilège quand même hein ? Devoir aller jusqu'à l'attrait physique réciproque pour ce décoller de la personne.

-Et ouai ! plus tard j'irais voir les hommes de lettres et poser une ou deux questions à leur armurier, histoire de lui refaire le portrait pour son foutu sortilège qui je ne vois pas à quoi servirait vraiment face aux monstres.

-…Tu regrettes tout ça ?

Castiel serre ses bras contre lui comme pour se protéger, l'angoisse se lisant sur son visage. Dean se fige, le visage impénétrable. S'il te plait Dean ne me fais pas ça… Apres quelques seconde, Dean se lève et enfile rapidement son caleçon et son pantalon, rattachant sa ceinture sans un regard pour Castiel qui se rhabille lui aussi, de la peur dans le cœur face au changement d'humeur de Dean.

Brusquement, Dean se retourne vers Cas qui avait fini de s'habiller et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille, le collant contre lui, ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Nous revoilà collé mon ange, mais je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir et c'est de mon pleins grés.

Un soupir de soulagement échappe à Castiel qui répond avec force à l'étreinte, se cramponnant au chasseur et à ses mots. C'est lui qui a choisis de se coller à lui, ce n'est pas à cause d'un sortilège, et ça le restera.

Tous deux se dirigent vers la porte du bunker, Dean attrapant la main gauche de Castiel, souvenir d'avant, mains s'encrant comme des pièces d'un puzzle. Ils se dirigent dans la cuisine et salue Sam qui jette un bref coup d'œil à leur main qu'il pense être toujours collé. Son regard s'assombrit.

Cas et Dean se lance un regard aguicheur et se lâche pour s'attraper par la taille, continuant de faire face à un Sam qui écarquille les yeux, les deux hommes s'embrassant avec de la douceur dans les yeux.

-Ah bah quand même ! Depuis le temps !

Les deux hommes sursautent et regardent Sam qu'ils avaient déjà oublié, plongé dans leur désir de l'un pour l'autre.

-Comment ça quand même et depuis le temps ? C'est tous ce qui te viens quand tu vois que Cas et moi on a brisé le sortilège et qu'on s'embrasse ?

-Et bien ça faisait un moment déjà que j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, mais que tu étais trop aveugle pour le remarquer. De temps en temps je te lançais des piques pour essayer de t'ouvrir les yeux mais t'es plus têtu qu'une mule donc ça avait du mal à atteindre ton cerveau. Je suis heureux que ton cerveau ait enfin réagit que toi et Cas vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Il lui a quand même fallut un bon nombres d'années c'est pas un rapide.

Dean lui lance un regard stupéfait, incapable de répondre. Un rire traverse la salle, Castiel se moquant gentiment de Dean, vite suivit par Sam et ensuite Dean, tout trois riant de la situation, la team free will enfin totalement réunit.

ooooOooooo

A plusieurs centaine de kilomètre de là, une serveuse dans un diner de Cheyenne dans le Wyoming sourit, en mangeant une sucette à la fraise, regardant le ciel depuis le parking. Ils leur en avait fallu du temps à ces deux-là quand même. Une bonne idée ce sortilège quand même.

Elle claque des doigts et son apparence se modifie pour revêtir celle d'un homme plus petit, aux cheveux longs bruns renvoyés en arrière. Un sourire narquois s'inscrit sur son visage, ravi de son petit tour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé autant, et pour la bonne cause en plus. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser cet idiot de chasseur brisé le cœur de son petit frère en restant aussi buté sur ignorer ses sentiments.

Après autant de temps à se cacher pour simuler sa mort, revoir son frère même brièvement lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Hélas il ne peut lui dévoiler qu'il est vivant, quelqu'un le suit, essaye de mettre la main sur lui. Après qui, mystère. Et sa petite sortie avait sûrement du permettre à l'autre de le localiser. Mais bon ! Il avait joué son rôle de Trickster et s'était bien amusé à narguer Dean qui était tombé les deux pieds dans le plat.

Il finit sa sucette et claque de nouveau des doigts, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, son rire résonnant sur le parking.

 **J'ai été gentille, j'ai fais une bonne fin ! ;) Meme si j'avoue que j'avais chercher à en écrire une qui finissais mal où Dean n'acceptait pas ce qui s'etait passé. Mmhh à voir je l'écrirais peut-être et la rajouterais plus tard.**

 **Et oui j'ai mis Gabi dedans ! ;)**

 **Ce serais tout à fait un truc qu'il pourrait faire, j'en suis sur à 100% !**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et merci à Adelaide.Australia d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ma fic ! :)**


	9. épilogue alternatif

**Bon bon bon ! Je ne pensais pas que je remettrais un chapitre à cette fic, mais j'ai vu des commentaires de personnes (ZannaFate et KeslaFuhrman ;) pour ne citer personne) qui avaient ou ont eu peur que je mette un petit chapitre de fin qui finit mal. Ça m'a donc donné envie d'en écrire un ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre final !**

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur le nez de Dean qui finit de le réveiller, le chasseur ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté.

Il tente de se lever, désorienté, mais un poids le retient contre le sol, l'empêchant le moindre mouvement.

Dean se stop et regarde un air dérouté la forêt qui l'environne dans cette aube déjà bien installée. _Mais, qu'est ce que je fais là moi ?_

Soudain un frisson le prend et un souffle chaud chatouille son cou tandis que quelque chose lui entoure la taille. Vite, un coup d'œil suffit pour apercevoir un bras musclé et une tête au cheveux noir ébouriffée suivit d'un corps… Nu.

Quelque chose fait tilt dans le cerveau de Dean qui se rappelle la dispute d'hier sous la pluie, du baiser plein de force… Et de la suite. Dean avale difficilement sa salive en plaçant une identité sur la silhouette allongée sur lui. Cas, Castiel son ancien ange gardien avec un balais dans le cul devenu sous meilleur ami. Et il y a eu un petit dérapage il semblerait, mais il a été bénéfique contre le sortilège. _Dans quel merdier je me suis fourré..._

Dean agite sa main anciennement attachée pour se le prouver.

Maintenant, il faut se sortir de cette situation.

Délicatement, il soulève le bras de l'ange et le repousse, profitant de ce mouvement pour se relever avec empressement et courir enfiler ses vêtements.

Tous ce bruit finit par réveiller Castiel qui se frotte les yeux et lance un sourire à Dean, un « Hello » se figeant dans sa gorge en voyant l'air choqué et perdu de Dean. Son sourire se fige.

-Dean ?

Ce dernier hoche inlassablement de la tête négativement, le regard dans le vague en se souvenant hier, ce fameux hier sous la pluie, leur corps s'emboitant et se réchauffant, leurs râles et leurs baisers.

-Non. Non c'est pas possible murmure le chasseur sous le regard soucieux de Castiel qui se lève et tente de s'approcher du brun. D'un mouvement rageur, Dean repousse Castiel qui se prend un arbre de plein fouet, choqué. Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait bon sang ?

-Ce qu'il fallait lance Castiel, se rhabillant tout en observant Dean qui l'évite. Cela nous as décollés et nous a montré qu'on était plus que des amis. Et tu le sais Dean, tu le sais au fond de toi. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as chuchoté inlassablement à l'oreille hier ? T'en souviens-tu ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever mon ange, ne me quitte pas je n'y survivrais pas. En boucle, tu m'as répété ça en boucle jusqu'à que tu t'endormes et que je sente ta respiration se calmer et te plonger dans le sommeil. Ne replonge pas dans le dénie Dean, pas après cet espoir d'un nous deux que tu m'a laisser entrevoir. Un air désespéré traverse les traits de l'ange, la gorge serrée, voyant son rêve glisser entre ses doigts et la réalité revenir trop brusquement, le faisant vaciller. Je t'aime Dean, je t'aime comme un fou.

Un silence de plomb s'abat, Dean évitant toujours le regard de Castiel, rongé intérieurement.

-Je ne peux pas Castiel. Hier soir, c'était… C'était une erreur. J'étais à bout, énervé, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ni ce que je disais. C'était une erreur.

Sur ce, le chasseur rebrousse chemin et fuit vers le bunker, laissant un Castiel pantelant, une lumière s'échappant de ses yeux. Ne se laissant pas abattre, il se rue vers le chasseur et le retourne brusquement pour l'embrasser avec force, lui transmettant tout son amour.

Dean reste de marbre et repousse Castiel, même si une voix intérieure l'exorde de se laisser faire, d'arrêter de blesser son ange. Hélas le chasseur se referme.

Brusquement il repousse l'ange et lui envoi son poing dans la figure. Castiel se fige, posant sa main sur sa joue douloureuse.

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps ici et Castiel lui bloquant l'entrée du bunker et donc du garage où est garée l'impala, Dean se dirige vers la route pour s'éloigner rapidement. Il fera du stop, il y aura bien une voiture qui acceptera de l'emmener loin d'ici, le plus loin possible de Castiel, le plus loin possible de cette voix intérieure.

Vite, il pivote et se dirige vers la route, courant presque, sentant Castiel sur ses talons qui n'accepte pas que cela se finisse comme ça, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Le chasseur se met à courir, fuyant l'ange et traverse la route à toute vitesse sans jeter un regard aux alentours. Une voix hurle.

Le ton grave de Castiel montant dans les aigues tandis qu'il hurle un avertissement à s'en briser la voix, mais le chasseur n'écoute plus, se concentrant dans sa fuite, car fuir est la seule chose qu'il est capable de faire actuellement, comme souvent.

Hélas, il aurait dû écouter Castiel qui s'était mis à accélérer avec l'énergie du désespoir, courant à en perdre l'haleine même s'il savait qu'il arriverait trop tard.

Brusquement, un son résonne à la droite de Dean. Le klaxon puissant d'un poids-lourd. A peine le temps de tourner la tête que le camion percute de plein fouet le chasseur sans que le conducteur n'ait eu le temps de freiner.

Un hurlement s'étrangle dans la gorge de l'ange au son sourd du corps de Dean percutant le pare-choque et volant vingt mètre plus loin. Il se fige, un fantôme de peur traversant ses yeux puis accoure vers le chasseur, immobile comme un mort.

Dans un dérapage il glisse au sol et agrippe le t-shirt du chasseur avant de le lâcher, horrifié de l'état de celui qu'il aime.

Dean, le visage tuméfié, nez de travers, lacérations et du sang défigurant ses traits, bras droit disloqué et les jambes dans un angle improbable.

Délicatement, l'ange pose la tête du chasseur sur ses genoux, un cris toujours bloqué dans sa gorge tentant de le laisser s'échapper en vain, le recoiffant avec douceur en voyant les yeux de Dean papillonner, cherchant ce qu'il vient de se passer et d'où vient cette douleur insupportable.

Le conducteur du camion se précipite vers eux d'un air paniqué et appelle les urgences en balbutiant.

-Une urgence oui…Il a déboulé devant mon camion… Rien pu faire… Bouge encore… Quelqu'un avec lui…Venez vite...

Castiel entend des bribes de la conversation mais ce concentre sur Dean, tentant de le soigner avec son mojo. Mais l'hémorragie interne se développe dans son cerveau et dans ses poumons, impossible pour l'ange de les stopper.

-Que… Que s-s'est t-il passé ?

-Ssshh Dean ne parle pas. Tu as été percuté par un camion. J'ai essayé de te soigner mais tes hémorragies sont trop importantes, je ne peux pas les soigner je n'ais plus assez de grâce. Les secours vont arrivés, ils vont te soigner, tente de se convaincre Castiel la voix tremblante, caressant toujours le visage de Dean qui n'a même plus la force de le repousser.

-Ca fait mal Cas. J'ai mal partout.

-Je sais Dean je sais. Pourquoi as-tu essayer de t'enfuir merde. La colère de l'ange tord son visage avec la peur. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas que je puisse t'aimer et que cela puisse être réciproque ? Pourquoi ? Rien de tous ça ne serais arrivé et je ne serais pas en train de te perdre…

-Je suis désolé Cas.

Un rire étranglé échappe à l'ange qui pose son front contre celui du chasseur.

-Ne t'excuses pas Dean, s'il-te-plait ne t'excuses pas. Mais j'aurais tant aimer que cela se passe autrement entre nous deux. Même si il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, je ne veux pas te perdre. Les urgences vont arriver, je te le promet. Ils vont arriver, te soigner, et on reprendra comme si de rien n'était. Si tu ne veux rien avoir avec moi… c'est pas grave, mais je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre éternellement sans toi.

Un sourire apparait sur le visage de Dean avec difficulté et il pose sa main sur la joue de l'ange, caressant sa pommette avec son pouce.

L'ange attrape sa main gauche, raccrochant leur main anciennement prisonnière l'une de l'autre tandis que Dean effleure ses doigts à ceux de Castiel, découvrant ses articulations, ses phalanges avec délicatesse. Lentement, glissant le long des doigts de son vis-à-vis, il enlace ses doigts aux siens dans un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

-Je ne suis qu'un idiot hein mon ange ?

Brusquement, le regard vert de Dean se fige et sa main sur la joue retombe, l'autre se desserrant. Castiel se fige, bloque sa respiration.

-Non… Non c'est pas possible. DEAN ! DEAN REVEILLES- TOI !!!

L'ange est secoué de tremblement, ses épaules tressautant, tentant de laisser libre cours à sa tristesse, mais les anges ne pleurent pas…

Délicatement, Castiel effleure de ses doigts le visage mouillé de larmes de Dean et il entend une voix désespéré accourir, Sam hurlant le nom de son frère.

Les anges ne pleurent pas, pourtant une unique larme dévale son visage, dévoilant son âme brisée et une partie de sa grâce le quittant avec l'âme de Dean qu'il ne pourra plus jamais voir, plus jamais entendre rire, se moquer de lui ni échanger leurs si longs regards dont ils avaient le secret.

Un hurlement de douleur échappe enfin à Castiel qui se replie sur la dépouille de son presque amant qui avait fuit devant lui.

oooOooo

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là, une serveuse dans un diner de Cheyenne dans le Wyoming tressaillit, laissant tomber sa sucette à la fraise, regardant le ciel depuis le parking.

Son regard se remplit de tristesse, un soupir de désespoir lui échappe.

Elle claque des doigts et son apparence se modifie pour revêtir celle d'un homme plus petit, aux cheveux longs bruns renvoyés en arrière. Gabriel.

Il soupire de nouveau. Sa mission a échoué. Dean est mort. Depuis le temps qu'il avait mis ce plan en marche pour que son cher petit frère finisse enfin avec son chasseur.

Tout est gâché, l'ange aux yeux bleus s'en retrouve encore plus brisé. Pourtant il y avait cru. Il y avait cru jusqu'au réveille du chasseur, et là, le début du cauchemar. Il aimerait tant pouvoir aller consoler son frère, mais il est censé se faire passer pour mort.

Maintenant, il va falloir recommencer de nouveau. Gabriel claque des doigts et encore, remonte le temps.

Castiel déclenche le cran d'arrêt du fusil à pompe qu'il observe avec minutie.

Et ainsi s'ensuivit la suite, encore et encore, des détails changeant, la fin évoluant, mais finissant toujours de la même manière, un rejet ou la mort d'un des deux.

Mais Gabriel n'abandonne pas, et encore et encore, claque des doigts et remonte la rivière du temps, espérant qu'un jour, son petit frère sera enfin heureux.

 **Et voilà ! Un peu désagreable et brusque comme mort j'avoue mais bon, c'est celle qui m'avait sautée aux yeux.**

 **Plus tard j'échangerais les deux fins alternatives pour mettre la dramatique en premier et finir gentiment par la positive.**

 **Encore merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et merci à ceux qui ont mis des commentaires ou l'on enregistré en favori ! ;)** **Je voulais vous envoyer un message de remerciement piur ceux aui ont enregistré ma fic dernierement, mais j'ai de gros problemes de wifi, j'ai deja eu du mal à envoyer ce chapitre.**

 **KeslaFuhrman, je ne t'oublie, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans ton MP à cause du wifi et via l'application Fanfic, ça ne fonctionne pas. ;)**

 **Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre !**

 **A bientôt sur Fanfic peut-être !**

 **Soldierhaze**


End file.
